


Kyalin's 25 Days of Christmas

by Nomadic_Earthbender



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Holiday Shenanigans, New Years, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Earthbender/pseuds/Nomadic_Earthbender
Summary: A series of Christmas one shots surrounding Kya and Lin. It will also include New Years. Just like with the Halloween One Shots the ratings will be posted for each chapter.





	1. The Perfect Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Rated- G. Sorry I have been gone for so long and am starting a day late, there was a storm that knocked everything out yesterday. Glad to be back though. I hope you all enjoy this as much as the Halloween one shots. Thanks for reading!

Lin shivered as she waited for Kya to find the ‘perfect tree.’ The waterbender absolutely adored the winter holidays and was ridiculously meticulous with traditions surrounding the holiday compared to the aloofness she generally showed about mundane things. Lin usually found this endearing but standing out in twenty degree weather as her partner examined the bristles on one of the trees was getting ridiculous. The Chief wanted to speed things along but not upset her either.

“Kya, honey, I think this one looks good. It seems to be healthy and should last the month with plenty of full branches for ornaments.”

Kya stopped her inspection to look at Lin, who plastered a teeth chattering smile on her face, to see if she were being honest or just wanted her to hurry. Honestly, it was a little of both, Lin wanted to get out of the cold but also thought the tree was nice. It wasn’t as big as the one Kya initially liked but she was sure that it wouldn’t fit on top of the car, much less in their home.

Kya smiled and nodded before approaching Lin and kissing her cheek.

“Thank you for giving your input, now it’s your turn, show me what you can do.” Lin shivered as the hot breath caressed her cold ear and Kya squeezed her bicep through her layers. Lin hauled the axe into her hands and lifted it before delivering the first blow to the base of the tree.

“Lin! Don’t be so rough with it!”

Lin turned to give her partner an incredulous look, be too rough with it? How was she supposed to cut it down? Gentle love taps wouldn’t do the trick and she is sure it wouldn’t knock itself over if she just asked nicely. Kya kept her serious slightly scolding face for a moment before she burst out laughing and double over.

Lin turned back to the tree and rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the small smile that pulled across her lips. It only took a few swings to have it fall and Lin grabbed the trunk of the tree and hauled it onto her shoulder. She figured she would drag it but was surprised when Kya grabbed the other end and helped her, although she appeared to be struggling a bit. She was athletic but she didn’t work her body quite like Lin did. She would certainly feel it tomorrow.

It took a bit of wiggling and one small argument to get the tree through the front door and into its base in the living room but all was forgiven as it stood proudly next to the fire place. The couple shared a smile and Kya suggested they head to bed and get warm, that they could decorate tomorrow.

That is until tomorrow morning came and Kya’s arms were too sore for her to even think of holding her arms up to place ornaments on the tree. Lin convinced her that one more day wouldn’t hurt and spent the day cuddle into her as they read and conversed in front of the roaring fire.


	2. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin tries to put up the lights while Kya is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated - G. AU no bending, modern day.

Lin wasn’t sure how it safe it was to be putting up lights on the house on a ladder by herself in the snow but here she was. After spending a good portion of the morning untangling the infernal things, knowing she put them away much more neatly, she wanted to just forgo them this year. One look from Kya told her she would be out here putting them up whether she liked it or not. Usually her wife would hold the ladder for her but there was some type of an emergency at the hospital.

Lin was sure she could’ve waited until she got back but Kya would be disappointed if it were too dark when she got back. So here she was, risking a broken neck trying to get the colorful eyesores of Christmas on her house just to keep her wife in the Christmas spirit.

She had made it to the side of the house, and had been too focused to really notice anything but falling, when the shrill voice of her sister caught her by surprise.

“LIN! What in spirits name are you doing up there!?”

Lin jumped and felt the already wobbly later slide sideways, she wrapped the lights around her wrist and arm as she felt gravity do its work. She kicked off the side of the house just in time to avoid the corner column, she felt like spider man, except she was sure he didn’t end up tangled in his own web upside down and hanging off of his house.

“Lin are you ok?!”

Lin could hear her sister’s feet crunching in the snow towards her and hoped they could sort this mess before all of her blood rushed to her head and before Kya got home. Giving an agitated sigh she grabbed at the lights tangled in her legs.

“Yeah, I’m fine but I need to figure out how to get out of this and finish the lights before Kya gets home.”

“Maybe I could climb up and just pull you on the roof and get you untangled before we get you down.”

“I’m not sure it would be safe for you to climb the ladder alone, especially after hitting the ground and getting covered in water and snow. Besides I don’t know how much help I could be and I’m not sure you could lift me.”

“Do you think you can wriggle out of the lights?”

Lin was scowling at her sister, she was sure it looked funny from her angle but she was slightly alarmed at what her sister had planned.

“Maybe. Why?”

“If I pile up a bunch of snow, it should cushion your fall. It will still probably hurt but not as much and should prevent any major injuries. It will also be the easiest and fastest route out of this predicament.”

It was utter insanity and Lin really should say no but perhaps the blood in her head was causing her to have poor judgement. She really wanted down and really wanted to get the lights done for Kya. She found herself agreeing.

“Yeah, let’s try that. The snow shovel is in the garage.”

Su quickly made her way and got started piling snow under her sister. She felt bad for somewhat causing the catastrophic events, “Sorry for getting you stuck, you usually hear me coming.”

“It’s ok. Thanks for helping me down. You can help me with the lights when we’re done too.”

Su merely nodded, whether Lin saw her or not she knew that her silence would be taken as the affirmative. She had a pile of belly button high snow when she was done.

“I think that should be enough. You ready?”

“No but I’m coming down anyway.”

Just as Lin felt the lights give around her legs Kya’s Subaru pull into the driveway. She was falling before she could stop herself.

“LIN!!”

Kya’s loud cry was muffled by snow when she dropped the eight feet into the snow. It certainly wasn’t as bad as hitting the ground but she still felt the air leave her lungs and her body protest the impact. Two sets of hands were digging her out. She was pulled out and into Kya’s arms her wife was practically crushing her, she could barely get the air back into her body.

“What were you thinking?! I didn’t leave the hospital just to come home to another emergency.”

Lin sighed and rested her head on Kya’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I know how much you love the lights. I was just hoping to have them done before you got back. Besides I’m fine. Why don’t you go relax and maybe put on some hot cocoa while Su and I finish up out here?”

Kya just shook her head and sighed, of course she loved the lights but not at the expense of Lin’s safety but she knew there was no talking to the woman when she put her mind to something. She just smiled and kissed her wife gently before making her way inside, chuckling at the sisters who already began to gripe and argue. She loved the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Kya drives a Subaru.


	3. Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya watch 'Carol' and Lin comforts her partner when some parts hit too close to home. Minor spoilers for Carol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated - T for the f-bomb. *PLEASE READ* I finally have internet again!! It was so spotty and then after calling the internet company it turns out I needed a new modem! I have one now though and should be on a normal schedule. I tried using my phone as a hotspot and it wouldn't connect but everything should be good now! I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the delay!

_“Dearest,_

_There are no accidents and he would have found us one way or another. Everything comes full circle. Be grateful it was sooner rather than later. You’ll think it harsh of me to say no, but no explanation I offer will satisfy you. Please don’t be angry when I tell you that you seek resolutions and explanations because you’re young. But you will understand one day. And when it happens, I want you to imagine me there to greet you like the morning sky, our lives have stretched out ahead of us, a perpetual sunrise. But until then, there must be no contact between us. I have much to do, and you, my darling, even more. Please believe that I would do anything to see you happy and so I do the only thing I can: I release you.”_

Lin turned her head away from the TV as she heard a sniffle from the woman snuggled into her waist on the couch. She moved her hand along Kya’s side and into her hair, when Kya turned her head she was greeted with a tear stricken face.

“Oh, Kya. Come here, honey.”

Lin opened her arms and shifted so her legs were stretched on the couch and her back was against the arm. Kya intertwined their legs as she laid her head on Lin’s chest. Lin thought that ‘Carol’ would be a good Christmas movie for the two of them, she had read the book and while it was different from the movie she was sure it would keep its happy ending. However, Kya didn’t know much about it at all and was clearly upset with the turn of events in the movie.

“Why can’t they be together? It isn’t fair! Why should she have to choose?”

Lin placed a kiss on top of Kya’s head and stroked her hair.

“It was a different time then and while that doesn’t make it ok, it was just the way things were. It’s hard to fight the law when you don’t have a leg to stand on. When people grew tired of the oppression, they fought back and made change. It takes a particular balance of diplomacy and riots to cause change and it isn’t easy to find. Just keep watching.”

Lin pulled the blanket form the back of the couch over them and Kya snuggled up to her. The snow continued to fall and Kya needed the comfort. She wished there were more hot cocoa in the cups, the peppermint schnapps were close by but she wasn’t getting up to make more cocoa.

Kya held her tighter and Lin kept running her hand through Kya’s hair and placing sporadic kisses on the crown of her head and temple. Kya’s tears seemed to slow until the court scene, she gripped Lin’s hand when Carol gave her, ‘living against my own grain and we aren’t bad people, Harge’ speech. Lin could not believe that Cate Blanchett did not receive and Oscar. The scene was so raw and powerful.

Lin feared for the TV when it seemed the Therese was not going to go back to Carol. Especially after Carol's fervent love confession.

“WHAT?! She loves you! You love her! No matter what you’re trying to tell yourself, don’t let her go! You’ve wasted enough time!”

The personal implications were there. She and Kya had wasted many years ignoring and fighting their attraction to one another. Lin has no idea why. While she is happy for what they have now, and maybe it would have been different if they had gave in earlier, she always feels the pangs of regret that it took them this long. She doesn’t solely blame herself but she takes the larger part of the guilt she’s sure. She was pulled out of her thoughts by more of Kya's ranting.

"Oh, now who's this bitch!? Just cause one of the guitarists from Sleater-Kinney shows up doesn't mean you will forget who you really love! Don't make a mistake by sleeping with her!" 

It would've been funny if Lin hadn't felt a pang in her heart, she never asked Kya what she did or who she saw when they were in the rockiest and most confusing parts of their relationship early on. She honestly didn't want to know and wasn't completely sure she could handle the answer. Even though she never would hold it against her partner. Lin pushed her away and Kya occasionally ran willingly, afraid of being tied down there was a chance she could have ended up in someone else's arms for comfort. She certainly wasn't getting it from the mess that Lin was at the time. 

Still the thought of it now made her tighten her arms around Kya even as her eyes burned with anger and sadness for the pain she may have caused Kya and the unknown results of those actions. 

Therese had just left the party when Lin leaned down close to Kya’s ear, “I love you.” It was soft and breathy but ardent and if Kya hadn’t grabbed her hands Lin wouldn’t even be sure she had heard her. The older woman raised her upper body to lean forward and capture Lin’s lips in a soft and loving kiss.

“I love you too.”

Kya could see the unshed tears and sadness in Lin's eyes. She was confused at first but then realized that her commentary earlier may have brought up certain memories and implied about a time past. She didn't want to re open old wounds but also wanted Lin to know the truth and be reassured. 

"Lin, I never. Not once. Even during our worst times of confusion. I was yours the first time you kissed me and nothing was going to change that. The one time the thought actually crossed my mind after a few too many drinks I was physically ill from nothing more than thinking of leaving with someone. You were _my_ angel flung out of space. You still are." 

Lin smiled as a tear slipped down her face, grateful that Kya was able to comfort her without bringing up her insecurities and worries. 

Kya wiped it away with her thumb and turned her head to watch Therese enter the restaurant and Carol smile at her. As soon as the credits rolled she kissed Lin again and smiled, eyes still shiny from her tears.

“Take me to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider 'Carol' a Christmas movie. Sorry if it isn't for everyone!


	4. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin must be cautious with a certain package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-G. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Lin was using every trick she had learned from her time on the force to sneak as quietly as possible through the house. The package in her hands was being highly sought after and she didn’t have much time. One wrong move or too much noise would give her away. She isn’t sure what she would do if discovered, she was sure she would be in a strange certain type of danger that she had no defense for.

After making it to the end of the hall she held her breath and looked around. All was still quiet but she was still cautious, there was only a few feet left until she made it to her destination. As quietly as possible she opened the door to the garage but in her haste she forgot to skip the middle step and a loud groan seemed to echo through the entire house. She paused to listen.

Something hit the floor and the sound of feet were rapidly approaching, she had only made it off the last step and onto the concrete floor when a weight collided onto her back.

“LIN! Where are you hiding them? I already looked in here!”

Lin held Kya’s last gift to her chest like she was protecting a child. She had one shot to get the gift into it’s no so secret hiding place. She stumbled to the ground when she made to move around to the end of the sato mobile, she caught herself and Kya on one hand and knee. While Kya was distracted and grabbing for the gift Lin was currently holding, she used her free hand to earthbend the stone floor open on the other side of the car.

Kya noticed a moment to late when Lin slid the package into the hole and closed it. The Chief sighed and just laid on the floor completely, Kya just sat on her back.

“Lin, no fair! I can’t get in there!”

Lin huffed, “That’s the point and don’t bother asking Suyin, she won’t help or she doesn’t get her gifts. They’re hidden elsewhere.”

Lin could practically feel Kya’s pout. It used to drive her nuts that Kya was so adamant about finding her gifts, the first few years of their relationship Kya had found them easily so Lin learned to get creative. However, it was almost a tradition now and Lin thinks she would almost miss the fun of the game, until she feels the aching of the knee she landed, she may be getting too old for this.

“Ok. You win this year. Now come on, let me look at your knee, I know it had to hurt to hit it that hard. I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to make you fall.”

Kya stood and helped Lin up, a bit of a guilty look on her face. Lin just shook her head and kissed it away. Maybe they would get a few more years to play after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this to be canon and I am not sure I could be convinced other wise. Short but hopefully still fun!


	5. Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya are spending time in front of the fire place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ!!* Rated- E for explicit sexual content. This is basically a chapter of love making! (Have a hard time calling this particular one 'smut' but it essentially is!) Not sure the title is very fitting but it is the song mentioned in the fic and what I was actually listening to when I wrote this chapter. I asked one of my close friends what her and some of her friends thought was a romantic winter/Christmas evening and A LOT of them responded with this particular theme. I actually find myself agreeing. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Kya sighed happily, stretched out on her side with her head propped on an elbow, as Lin leaned in and kissed the chocolate from the corner of her mouth. It had been a long day and she had been pleasantly surprised when she came home to find Lin waiting for her. Blankets and pillows piled in front of the fire place, the tree lit up and glowing next to it, a bottle of wine and a bowl of her favorite fruits and chocolate. Nat King Cole’s ‘The Christmas Song’ played softly from the turntable.

“Hmm. What did I do to deserve you?”

Lin chuckled at her, “Must be a Christmas miracle.”

“Must be.”

The couple shared another kiss before Lin cleared the bowls and moved the wine glasses.

“The surprise isn’t over yet, why don’t you turn over?”

Kya smiled before rolling onto her stomach. Lin grabbed the bottom of her shirt, “take this off too,” before she kissed the back of her neck. If possible, the older woman’s smile grew even bigger.

She was thankful for the fire to ward off the chill of the room as she removed her long sleeved shirt and laid on the blankets. She heard Lin rummaging for something and the sound of a bottle snapping open, before Lin’s weight settled over her thighs and backside. Lin had the bottle sitting near the fire and the oil was warm and soothing just like her hands.

Lin’s hands were strong but surprisingly soft and she gave wonderful massages. Kya wasn’t sure if she was more relaxed or aroused. When the oil was thoroughly rubbed into her skin and she felt Lin’s lips travel across her back she decided she was more aroused. Lin raised up giving her enough room to roll onto her back as she was encouraged to do so.

The younger woman’s breath caught when she saw Kya’s blown pupils and flushed chest, she was honestly just hoping to help her lover relax but she wouldn’t say no to the turn of the evening. She slowly lowered herself and straddled Kya’s hips as she poured more oil onto her hands. She slowly slid them up Kya’s sides and massaged her torso to the underside of her breasts and above them. She focused on her erogenous zones but purposely avoided the soft mounds for the time being, barely letting her finger tips trail around them.

When Kya began breathing heavier with her flush more noticeable and nipples pebbled, Lin locked eyes with her and slowly brought her hands up Kya’s stomach until she finally cupped her breasts and gently massaged the soft tissue. The waterbender gasped softly and let her eyes slip closed as her hands moved to cover her partner’s, squirming slightly at the sensations traveling her body.

Lin leaned down and kissed her, running her tongue over Kya’s lips before the older woman parted them and allowed her entry to begin a familiar erotic tango. Lin’s mouth eventually travelled along her partner’s jaw and down her neck where she gently kissed and nipped along the soft skin as she continued to caress her chest.

Kya ran her hands down to the bottom of Lin’s tank and tugged it upwards. Lin sat up to remove it completely as Kya’s hands followed the fabric and gripped Lin’s sides to pull her back into a searing kiss. The waterbender’s arms wrapped around Lin’s back, their legs intertwined as Kya rolled them over so she was on top.

She relished the feeling of Lin’s body against hers. The contradicting hardness of her muscles under soft skin framed by feminine hips and the swell of her breast pressed into Kya’s own ample chest, it always ignited a wave of lust powerful enough to level republic city with its heat. The heat of the fire is like a candle next to the sun now, she’s burning for Lin’s touch.

Kya grabbed Lin’s hands and brought them back to her chest briefly before guiding them to the waistband of her sweats. Lin got the hint and pushed them down as far as she could before Kya kicked them the rest of the way off and then doing the same for Lin. Kya felt her already overwhelming need spike as their heated skin met, her wet and swollen sex ghosting over Lin’s mons.

Lin was sure she had never seen a more captivating sight. Kya was bathed in firelight and slowly rocking against her, her desire evident on not only her face but the slick trail she was beginning to leave on Lin’s skin. She pulled her down for a kiss as she slid her hand between their bodies and gently stroked Kya who moaned and ground her hips down onto her hand. Kya’s body accepted two of Lin’s fingers with ease. The Chief groaned at the tight slick heat that surrounded her.

Kya’s lips were at her ear, her breath was hot and coming in pants while she rolled her hips in time with Lin’s thrusts, “more.”

Lin’s wrist was starting to cramp as she pulled out enough to add a third finger, there was no way she was stopping no matter the pain. Not with the way Kya’s desire was running down her hand and wrist as she mewled in pleasure, one hand pawing at Lin’s chest and the other tangled in her hair. Lin used her thumb to rub Kya’s clit on every roll of her hips and thrust of Lin’s hand, the reaction was instantaneous. Kya’s hand tightened in her hair, her teeth sank into the skin under Lin’s ear as a guttural moan tore its way from her throat and her hips moved faster. She was riding Lin for all she was worth.

“Lin…”

Lin already knew she was close because her legs were shaking, and she knew what Kya wanted. She brought their mouths together and slid her free hand from Kya’s hip to wrap around her back. Their kiss was sloppy and Lin was able to hear Kya’s stuttering gasp as she reached her climax, Lin kept her hand moving until her orgasm was over and she completely collapsed on top of her.

She slowly and gently removed her hand, wrapping both arms tightly around her partner. Kya was breathing heavy and still experiencing small aftershocks as Lin whispered sweet nothings in her ear, she gently kissed her temple and cheek.

“You’re beautiful, amazing, and wonderful. I love you.”

Kya just held her tighter until her body calmed down. She brought her lips back to Lin’s, “I love you too. This has been amazing. Let me thank you.”

Lin held her tight, “This was for you, you don’t have…”

Kya cut her off, “I know it was and you are the most wonderful and selfless lover but believe me, this is for me too.”

Kya said no more and began to kiss her way down her body, she hadn’t been lying. Pleasing Lin was almost as pleasurable as being on the receiving end. Almost. By the time she reached her navel she could already smell the heady scent of Lin’s arousal, it was intoxicating, she managed to stop and suck a bruise onto Lin’s hip before giving in to what she wanted.

Kya wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Lin’s thighs and dragging her tongue through her folds, a groan slipped out not only from her lover’s taste but how wet she was. Nothing makes one feel better than their lover getting worked up from pleasing them. She didn’t tease her for long, she seemed to be on edge already if her panting and groaning were anything to go by. When the healer closed her lips around Lin’s clit she could feel her throbbing and pulsing against her lips and tongue.

One of Lin’s hands slipped into her hair while the other twisted into the top blanket as she continued to lavish her clit with attention. It wasn’t long before Lin’s breaths were erratic and her thighs were closing around Kya’s head. Her hips arched and her mouth opened but no sound came out, Kya continued her ministrations until her hips rested back onto the blanket.

Kissing up the path she came down Kya ended at her lips and gave her a sweet kiss before lying in her usual spot curled into Lin’s side. Lin pulled her close and as their bodies began to cool she grabbed the heavy blanket she set off to the side. The dying embers provided a comforting glow to the room and the soft crackling of the logs were lulling the lovers to sleep.

“Merry Christmas, Lin.”

Lin smiled sleepily, it was probably after midnight, “Merry Christmas, Kya.”

She was surprised Kya wasn’t begging to open her gifts and on the one night she had planned to give her one early. She pulled the blankets tighter around them and wrapped her arm around her sleeping partner, the little black box on the mantle could wait until later in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys don't usually mind the explicit chapters so I hope this was ok! Especially since it is a Christmas themed fic. There may be a bit more sprinkled throughout if you all would like! P.S. can't believe this is my longest chapter so far....


	6. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya go ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- G.

Kya was looking up at the sky, her body protesting to the many falls it had taken in the last half hour. She heard the sound of metal on ice when Lin’s face suddenly appeared above her. She had a concerned look on her face.

“Kya, are you ok? You’re not hurt are you?”

Kya let out a sigh, “Just my pride.”

Kya couldn’t believe how horrible she was at ice skating, she may not have grown up at the Southern Water-Tribe but she had made plenty of visits there and lived there with her mother a long time after her father died. She was used to walking on snow and ice and it should be in her blood but all of that accounts for nothing when she got on the death traps that were ice skates.

The most surprising part had been Lin. The woman was a natural. She glided across the ice as graceful as an otter-penguin, and all this time Kya thought she would be the one helping her. She was honestly a little jealous but figured it may have something to do with Lin’s work. Using the cables and being well balanced seem to come with the title, not to mention being quick on your feet, or knowing Toph she may have made Lin learn to balance on ice.

Lin offered her a hand and helped her up. The two of them made it slowly around the rink. Kya enjoyed holding Lin’s hand and it seemed to help but she didn’t want to slow her down.

“You go on and have fun, I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

Lin gave her a puzzled look, “I am having fun.”

“Lin, I saw you making your way around the rink earlier. I’m just slowing you down.”

Lin stopped them and waited for Kya to face her, “I’m having fun because I’m doing this with you. I couldn’t care less about ice skating. I know you wanted to do it and that’s why we’re here, so we could spend time together and that’s what we are doing.”

Kya smiled as Lin pecked her lips and tightened her scarf. “If you are ready to go though I certainly won’t complain about getting out of the cold.” Lin had spent most of her shift outside.

Kya pulled Lin by her hand forward slowly, “How about a few more laps and then some hot chocolate and funnel cake before we leave.”

Lin just kept them balanced as they made their way around the ring.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be a stretch for Toph to do that. Sorry these are some shorter ones I am posting first. BUT! Tomorrow one of our favorite demons is experiencing a modern christmas holiday!


	7. I'm the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya dog sit and celebrate a little early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-M. Some Sexual Content. *PLEASE READ!* I am so sorry for being gone so long! My laptop has completely crashed and I have been re writing EVERYTHING on a friend's laptop when I can, and I hate that I cannot write them like I did the first time! I know this was supposed to be a demon Lin chapter but I am not happy with it just yet. It will be in eventually though! Thank you all for being so patient and all of the lovely comments. I hope to be able to get one a day again now that she is done with finals and I can use her laptop more! I hope you still enjoy! Thanks for reading! MizK gave some inspiration for this, thank you!

Lin was practically slumped over her desk, bored to tears and actually a little tired. It takes a lot to wear a wolf out but she and Kya had been on dog watch for Korra since she and Asami had to go for some Christmas function. Naga was a sweet dog and there were no problems out of her but she loved to play, and whether they be in wolf form or human form she could give them a run for their money energy wise. Although, thinking about last night when they finally changed to play with her Lin couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

_Lin and Kya followed Naga into their spacious backyard, covered in snow for the season, she dropped her ball far out of Lin’s reach and began sniffing around the yard. The couple began to get undressed and leave their clothes on the patio when Naga stopped to watch them._

_“Ugh, that’s weird. Quit watching us, Naga. It’ll just be a second.”_

_Kya laughed at her wife, “She’s just curious, she may even get a little spooked when we change. It may help for her to watch and see that it is just us.”_

_Lin couldn’t argue her logic but began changing as soon as the last article of clothing was gone. At first Naga appeared scared and confused and whimpered a little at the sounds of their bodies shifting. It was over quick, no more than 30 seconds, their frequent changing made it much easier. The wolves stood still and allowed Naga to approach them slowly. The polar-bear dog was bigger in size, they were larger than normal wolves but Naga had about a head of height on them and a much greater mass._

_However, Lin’s apprehension came from wanting to prevent a fight for Naga’s sake. Despite the size difference, lycans were much stronger than an average wolf and a human mind in such a powerful form was a deadly combination. The Chief was more than a little relieved when after a bit of smelling Naga’s tail began to wag and she licked their faces._

_The Polar-bear dog was jumping around them and nudging them with her head to get them to play. Lin chased her and Kya around for a while before Naga grabbed her ball and brought it over to Kya. When Lin approached them the largest of the group knocked it away from her and tried to hide it. Lin just huffed and started to pad towards the forest when the ball rolled to a stop in front of her. Naga glanced at Kya like she had betrayed her but kept her eyes on the grey wolf to see what she would do._

_Lin shuffled it forward with her muzzle before smacking it in the direction of her companions. It not only seemed to ease Naga’s worry for her ball but excite her as she ran over to Lin with the ball and dropped it in front of her again. After playing for hours in the snow the two women shifted back into their human skin and led Naga back into the house, a new bond formed between them._

* * *

Lin was almost sad to see her go this morning before she left, she had even made the three of them a special lamb dish for Christmas Eve the night before. She was even more upset that Korra collecting Naga left Kya alone for part of Christmas. Lin didn’t work many holidays anymore but she couldn’t always get out of it. There always had to be a high officer on duty, even when the criminals of Republic City seemed to be taking the holiday off.

Even though she tried to hide it, Lin knew Kya was a little upset. She understood that it was just part of the job and it’s why she didn’t say anything but Lin knew. Although, it isn’t like Lin wanted to be there either, she used to never mind working holidays but that was before Kya became part of her life. Just as Lin was about to leave the force to fend for themselves to get home to her wife her door swung open and Mako stepped in.

“Hey, Chief. Merry Christmas.”

“You’re here early.”

Mako shuffled awkwardly in the door way, “Yeah, well the celebration was nice but Korra and Meelo caused a little bit of chaos when they tried to airbend snow men.”

Lin just shook her head and stood to grab her coat, it didn’t surprise her in the slightest and she was ready to get home and spend time with Kya. She wouldn’t get much alone time with her since they were headed to Zaofu tomorrow and through New Years to spend with Suyin and her clan.

Lin locked her office as she walked with Mako towards his desk and the exit.

“See you in a week.” She paused before fishing a skinny card envelope out of her trench coat and handing it to Mako.

“For you and your brother. Merry Christmas.”

Mako stood there stunned and gave a surprised thank you before she turned and made her way out. They were good kids and deserved a little something. Spending a week with their favorite pro benders may just help whip them into shape too.

* * *

Lin practically ran up the path to the house, she called out to Kya as she stepped through the door.

“Kya? Baby, I’m back!” The house was silent. Kya was getting better at deliberately being quieter because of her wolf hearing. However, it was usually done to play tricks on Suyin and Kuvira or when they were playing games. Lin was a little nervous that she may still be upset if she was hiding. She tried once more as she made her way further into the house and into the living room.

“Kya? I’m sorry I had to go in. Please don’t be…mad?”

She slowly approached the dining room chair that was sitting in the center of the room, fire blazing in the fireplace, when suddenly red silk was covering her eyes. She just stopped herself from retaliating to what she originally thought of as an attack as she took in Kya’s scent. She was about to scold her but soon found the silk removed and herself turned and shoved lightly into the chair.

Any coherent thought she had in her head completely disappeared and her throat went dry as all the moisture in her body began to run south. There Kya stood, backlit by the fire place, in a very sexy Mrs. Claus outfit. Santa hat on her wild mane, silky red nightie with white trim, black heels that took Lin by surprise, Kya never wore heels, not that Lin could blame her the things were death traps but had she known what it would do to Kya’s beautiful legs and backside she may have asked her to.

Kya strode over to the mantle and turned on some music before sauntering her way over to Lin.

_Sitting here staring at the moon_

_Thinking it’ll be time soon_

_And I won’t be in control no_

Kya walked behind the chair and put her arms around Lin’s neck and shoulders, her mouth was at her ear as her hands ran along Lin’s chest. Her fingers trailed over Lin’s breasts, feeling her nipples peak in response under her shirt.

“Have you been naughty or nice?” Her voice was smooth and low, it made Lin shiver.

_Hide your kids and hide your wife_

_Tonight I’m killing on site_

_No, mercy, no, she said_

_Because, oh_

“Well?” She snagged Lin’s ear between her teeth and nibbled and sucked lightly. Lin’s head tilted her head back to give her better access but Kya circled around and straddled her lap. Lin finally remembered she had two hands and their favorite thing to touch was on her lap. She ran her hands up Kya’s thighs and under the hem of the nightie.

_(My what a tongue you have) oh yeah_

_(My what sharp teeth you have) yeah better to see you_

_Taste you, lead you, I need you_

Kya pulled away and stood, “naughty it is.” If that was the kind of naughty she meant Lin had been plenty all year and said as much.

“You have no idea how naughty.” Her own voice was almost unrecognizable, it sounded gravelly and strained, it had the proper effect though, as Kya’s head snapped up to meet her eyes and her desire was so evident.

_(My what big eyes you have) oh yeah_

_(My what a tongue you have) oh yeah_

_(My what sharp teeth you have) I’m a sinner_

_A rebel but mostly, I’m the_

_I gotta feed my appetite_

_So you can run but you can’t hide_

Lin leaned forward to pull her back when Kya lifted her right leg and used a heeled foot to push Lin back into her chair. Lin growled but then turned her head to kiss as far up Kya’s ankle and leg as she could reach.

_Scream for more alright yeah_

_Every breath every breath cuts like a knife_

_Down your neck and down your spine_

The Chief locked eyes with her wife, and heard her gasp, Lin could feel her eyes brighten and teeth sharpen as some of her wolf came out, that had never happened before. She lifted Kya’s foot from her chest and ran her tongue along her leg before releasing it. A glimpse under her nightie showed Lin the lacy red underwear she had on, her self-control was slipping.

_Yeah I love_

_The taste of your flesh woman_

_Oh yeah_

Kya straddled her once more and began to roll her hips and press her breasts into Lin’s face, arms wrapped around her neck. Lin was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself, if she gripped the chair any harder she was sure it would crack. She could already feel the wood giving under her palms.

_(My what a tongue you have) oh yeah_

_(My what sharp teeth you have) yeah better to see you_

_Taste you, lead you, I need you_

Kya used her nose to nuzzle Lin’s cheek, bringing their mouths a hair apart and letting her tongue very lightly trace Lin’s upper lip. The metalbender was shaking, she could smell their arousal thick in the air and her entire body was itching to touch her wife.

_(My what big eyes you have) oh yeah_

_(My what a tongue you have) oh yeah_

_(My what sharp teeth you have) I’m a sinner_

_A rebel, when night falls_

_I’m a wolf_

Kya grabbed her left hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing her wedding brand before trailing it down between her breasts and across her stomach to rest on her hip. Lin felt a surge of love and lust rush though her.

_Oh yeah, alright, yeah, yeah_

_Let me in and I’ll take my time woman_

She kept her hand there even as Kya turned on her lap and was grinding her backside into Lin’s groin. Lin’s head tilted back and she let out a groan that turned to a growl when Kya brought both of her hands and placed them on her breasts. Squeezing her hands over her partners before letting her own hands grip Lin’s thighs.

_You say you want it big and bad_

_You say you like it big and bad_

_Everything you never had_

Kya leaned back and pressed her body fully into her wife’s, her head leaning on her shoulder exposing her neck to Lin. The Chief pressed her nose against Kya’s skin and inhaled deeply, allowing her sharp teeth to scrape against the skin there. Kya shuddered and surprised her, “Bite me.”

_I’m a sinner a savage but mostly_

_I’m the wolf_

Lin sunk her teeth into the juncture between Kya’s neck and shoulder, she could taste the copper of Kya’s blood as minimal as it was. The lycan healing was already closing the wound and returning the skin to its natural color.

_Yeah baby, oh yeah, oh yeah_

Kya whimpered and growled as she slid onto one of Lin’s legs to grind down.

_I’m a wolf_

Lin felt the last of her resolve disappear. She had to have her wife, have her whining and panting beneath her. She stood and carried Kya bridal style to their bedroom where Lin was going to explore this new found passion for rough love making until they had to leave tomorrow, and show Kya just how much she loved her.

_Let let let me get you alone, ah yeah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song is Wolf by Miguel. I Hope you all enjoyed! Lycan Kyalin is one of my favorites!


	8. Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya gets a visit from someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- G. Please see previous chapter for where I have been. Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy!

“Kya! I’m home, are you almost ready to…go?” Lin stopped dead in her tracks. There was what looked for all the world to be a reindeer standing in her living room. It was eating greenery off the floor and just blinked at her. She was sure they had matching expressions. Kya suddenly appeared from the kitchen with some fruit.

“Lin! You’re home! Look what I found! He was just…are you okay?”

Lin almost chuckled, what kind of question was that? She was just fine, there was only a large filthy reindeer in her living room when she and her partner were due at the Island in an hour. Still, she didn’t want to upset Kya, she didn’t want to hurt her feelings but she also didn’t want her to be in a bad mood over the holidays, especially on Christmas Eve.

“Kya, honey, where did you get him? Do you think it’s wise to bring him indoors?”

Kya smiled at her before setting the bowl down and petting the animal’s head.

“He was standing in the backyard right outside the sliding doors. I opened them to see what would happen and he licked my hand and walked right in. He napped in front of the fire for a bit and then seemed to be hungry. I got some lichen from outside and cut up some fruit.”

Lin held in a sigh but rubbed her eyes, “What are you planning on doing with him?”

One look at her partner let Lin know what she was thinking.

“Honey, no, we can’t keep him.”

Kya pouted, “but what if he stays in the backyard?”

“I’m not sure we would be able to properly care for him, especially once the cold weather has passed.”

Lin didn’t even know they had reindeer out this far, she didn’t think they were migratory but where did this one come from?

Kya nodded sadly and pet the reindeer’s antlers, he seemed docile enough and while Kya had a way with animals, he seemed comfortable with humans. Just as Lin started to make her way to hug her partner in comfort there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door to find a bearded man dressed in red, he was holding a large looking harness and had the strangest twinkle in his eye.

“Hello. I’m sorry for the interruption but I believe you may have one of my reindeer.”

Lin was so stunned she merely nodded and stepped aside to let him in and led him to the beast.

“Kya?”

Kya was still petting the reindeer before she looked up and her eyes went wide. The man gave her a sweet smile.

“Hello, I’m Nicolaus, I believe that little trouble maker you have there is mine. Thank you so much for looking after him.”

The reindeer immediately went to him and allowed him to put the harness on him. Lin made her way to Kya and stood silently next to her. As soon as the man was done, he made his way to their sliding doors. Kya and Lin stood in awe as they saw seven other reindeer and a sleigh.

“I hope Comet wasn’t too much trouble, he just likes visiting people when we’re in town.”

As Nicolaus stepped through the doors he turned and winked at the couple, nodding behind them to their tree.

“A little something for your troubles.”

The couple slowly turned their heads to look behind them, there was a stack of presents that hadn’t been there before. The sound of the sliding door closing made them turn their attention back to the man and his reindeer, but their backyard was empty.

After standing in stunned silence for another minute Kya found her voice.

“Lin…was that…?”

Lin was silent for a moment, the implication was crazy, but how else could she explain it?

“You know…I think it was.”

They shared a look and decided to keep this miracle to themselves, even though the kids on the Island would love the tale. Lin just shook her head and kissed her partner before heading to change, only she could find herself in such strange and magical situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help but think Kya would be an animal lover and let any of them into her and Lin's house.


	9. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin have been dancing around one another long enough. Bumi and Su will use the festivities of the holiday to bring them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-T. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

“I think that should do it. There’s no way they can avoid all of these.” Suyin nodded to herself and her companion as she surveyed her handywork.

“You know, just because they are there doesn’t mean they will follow the tradition.” Bumi was hoping as much as Su that this would work and their two siblings would finally get together. It was getting painful to watch them dance around one another.

Su huffed, he was right of course but she was hoping that this would give them the excuse to kiss and get together.

“I know good and well that your sister will use this to her advantage in anyway possible, whether Lin is on board or not won’t matter. She never says no to Kya.”

Bumi chuckled but agreed, “That’s true I suppose. That’s everything then, let’s get them over here.”

* * *

Lin bumped into Kya at the stairwell entrance, she looked beautiful in her water tribe garb, her brown hair beginning to turn white and silver in certain places. Her age only enhanced her beauty, she was aging like a fine wine in Lin’s eyes.

Lin smiled at her and felt her insides clench when it was returned. She had to get over this silly crush, Kya was way out of her league and a good friend. They continued the rest of the walk together, Lin broke the comfortable silence out of genuine curiosity.

“So, has Bumi ever done something like this before? He seems more the type to crash a Christmas get together, not host one.”

Kya grinned and nodded her agreement, “Not that I’m aware of, at least never when I’ve been in. I guess it’s because we are all in at once, even though Tenzin won’t come.”

Lin nodded, probably for the best, not only will he not indulge in anything and scold anyone who does, she is tired of hearing about his new wife as she tries to check out his sister.

“How long are you in for?”

Lin honestly was dreading the answer, it was another reason she didn’t pursue anything with the waterbender. She didn’t want to make her feel guilty for leaving or make her feel she had to stay, and it would break Lin’s heart to have her meet someone else while she was away if they started something.

“Indefinitely.”

The caused Lin to stop walking, it was not only surprising and slightly worrying but could also change things. Unless someone had already claimed Kya’s heart and that was why she was staying. Lin felt her own chest tighten at the thought.

Kya noticed she had stopped walking and gave her a curious look.

“Sorry, I’m just surprised. But in a good way! I’m glad you’re staying, as long as it’s something you really want. Do you mind me asking why?”

The two began walking once more before Kya spoke.

“A few reasons honestly. One being that I’ve seen a lot of the world and I’m ready to slow down a little. I still want to take vacations but not stay away as long and have a more permanent home. It helps that I’ll be close to family. I’ve also been offered a job as the lead healer at the hospital and can hopefully do some good here in Republic City. Not to mention that there is someone I’ve had my eye on for a while.”

Lin understood her reasoning, she wished she had done a little more traveling herself but at thirty-eight she wasn’t exactly ancient. She still had time to travel, she just happened to put her career first. If her hopes and heart hadn’t been crushed by Kya’s last statement, she would’ve chuckled at how they lived their lives in opposite order.

They had reached Bumi’s door before Lin spoke again, “I’m glad you’ll be around more, I like…” Kya gave her an encouraging smile, “I like spending time with you.”

Lin felt herself blush as she said it. She quickly knocked on the door before asking a question that may literally lead to living torture but seemed like the right thing to do.

“Do you need somewhere to stay? My apartment isn’t much but my door is always open to you.”

The next thing the metalbender knew she had an armful of her friend, her hair tickling Lin’s face. Her voice was muffled in Lin’s shoulder.

“That’s so sweet of you but I’m thinking of staying here with Bumi. He has an extra room and really should have someone keep an eye on him.”

Lin still had her arms wrapped around Kya, savoring it while she could, as her body shook with laughter.

The door swung open to reveal Bumi and Su. They seemed a little too happy about how they found the two. Kya finally separated from Lin much to the younger woman’s dismay. Bumi ushered them inside.

“Merry Christmas you two! Lin I hardly recognized you without the uniform.”

Kya eyed her black slacks and green sweater and spoke up as Bumi moved toward her, “I think she looks good.”

Bumi nodded his agreement as Lin blushed at the compliment. He gave Lin a half hug before wrapping his sister in a bear hug, she was glad he though of her but also remembered her staunch love for boundaries, except where Kya was concerned and apparently her sister as she was wrapped in another hug.

It was nice, she didn’t see her enough since they buried the hatchet, but she had her own city she was trying to get running. Lin honestly couldn’t believe she was able to get away, even for Christmas, and with her fiancé taking care of things.

“It’s good to see you too, Su.”

Bumi made his way to the bar and Su headed for the kitchen after ushering the other two to sit down. They chose the sofa which was perfect, the first mistletoe had been placed there. Bumi smiled as he prepared drinks. He was barely able to wipe it off his face as he turned to face them, but he had to stop Lin from becoming suspicious.

Bumi made his way to the sofa with two spiked egg nogs. He acted surprised when he looked up.

“Here you are, oh! Ladies!” He pointed above them and the other two looked to see where he was pointing. They looked back at one another and blushed something fierce, especially Lin.

“Oh, well we don’t have to…”

Kya practically jumped across the small space of the sofa, “Nonsense, Lin! It’s tradition.”

Lin isn’t sure what she did to deserve this particular punishment, but she was also feeling kind of relieved to get to kiss the lips she had been dreaming about for a long time now.

Lin leaned in slowly and pecked Kya’s lips, she probably lingered longer than was necessary but Kya didn’t seem to mind. It left her wanting more, it was everything she had ever dreamed of. They were soft and had a taste of tea and honey. It made Lin wonder what the inside of her mouth must taste like, the thought jolted her out of her haze and she pulled back.

Bumi was trying not to squeal and a glance to his right showed Suyin with a wide smile of her own. They tempered their reactions though, Lin looked spooked and Kya a little overwhelmed. Bumi handed them their drinks, hoping the alcohol would calm them a little.

“Dinner will be ready soon. Why don’t we watch a movie until then?” Bumi switched over to ‘A Christmas Story’ to hopefully bring ease to the two on the sofa with laughter.

* * *

Lin was laughing at the movie but was hyper aware of how close she and Kya were getting. She was relaxed from the two drinks she had gone through but the kiss left all of her nerves on high alert. They seemed to both be moving from the arms of the sofa to the center, their legs and shoulders were touching.

Su went to the bathroom and Bumi’s phone rang right on time just as the food timer went off. He stood and made his way to his room.

“Do you two mind to check on that? I’m sure Su will help when she is back.”

Lin and Kya both stood and made their way to the kitchen. The removed the ham from the oven and Kya poked around on it.

“I think it needs to brown a little more.”

Lin nodded and hefted it back into the oven. As she stood, she noticed the mistletoe over the oven. She blushed and wasn’t sure if she would be obvious if she mentioned it, but she didn’t have to.

“Did you two…oh mistletoe!” Su’s voice was loud in the quiet kitchen.

Kya looked to where Lin had been and wasted no time in planting another kiss on Lin’s lips, she tasted of eggnog and peppermint. She was sure they were being set up at this point but she couldn’t find it in her to complain if this finally got them together. It was better than any plan she had.

Lin blushed and made her excuses to set the table and get back to the movie. She enjoyed all the kisses from Kya but she didn’t know how she was going to be able to give it up as soon as the day was over. It didn’t help that Kya was into someone else and these kisses didn’t mean to her what they did to Lin.

Su caught Kya’s arm before she left behind Lin.

“There is another one on the balcony. Give her another drink first. She won’t be drunk just loose enough to talk.”

Kya nodded and smiled before leaving.

* * *

Lin was sitting stiff on the couch when Kya brought her another drink and stepped out onto the balcony. Lin wasn’t sure if it was ok to follow but after five minutes of Kya being out in the cold, she finished her drink and did anyway.

“Kya? You ok?”

The waterbender was leaning on the railing and looking over the city. Lin stepped up beside her and was a little taken aback when she turned and smiled at her. She pointed up. Lin looked and there was another damn mistletoe, they seemed to be everywhere but before she could comment on it two hands cupped her face and pulled her forward. Kya deepened the kiss as soon as their lips met.

Kya’s hands were cold but her mouth was hot, her tongue plunged into Lin’s mouth and it seemed like she was trying to extract every trace of her drink from Lin’s mouth. It was the best kiss Lin had ever had and it seemed like they had been doing it for years with the easy rhythm they fell into.

Lin’s own hands had found their way around Kya’s waist. She pulled Kya closer by her hips and the other woman moaned as their bodies pressed together. It snapped Lin back to reality and she pulled back panting, she rested her forehead against Kya’s.

“Kya, what are we doing?”

Kya smiled and caressed Lin’s scarred cheek.

“I’m finally getting what I want.”

Lin smiled and grabbed Kya’s hands before kissing them, she remembered something from earlier.

“What about the woman you had your eye on?”

Kya smile got even wider, “I’m looking at her.”

The look on Lin’s face was endearing but a little sad, like she couldn’t believe it was her. Kya kissed her softly again.

“I’ve been wanting this for a while, I just wasn’t sure if you felt the same despite some of the signs I saw, but I couldn’t not take the chance since I was moving back.”

Lin let out a breath of relief, glad that Kya took the opportunity because she never would have, she didn’t have the confidence. They kissed again before Kya shivered and not just from the kiss.

“Let’s go back in, it’s cold and the food should be ready. We can talk more later.” It’s nice that they have known one another for a long time but this was a new chapter in their relationship.

The two of them turned just in time to see Bumi and Su hugging and teary eyed. Lin rolled her eyes, she should’ve known. She couldn’t really be too mad though, it got her with Kya. As the two deceptive siblings rushed them in to eat, Lin, for the first time ever initiated a hug with her sister.

“Thank you, Su.”

The sisters shared a smile as Bumi and Kya turned their hug to them and trapped Lin in a group hug. The eldest Beifong gave a sigh but smiled, she could let it slide in leu of the holiday spirit. Kya’s hand tangled her in hers with a look of contentment in her eyes helped too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't be Christmas one shots without a Mistletoe fic!


	10. Santa Claus is coming to a mall near you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su and Kya visit the mall Santa. A bit of crack from Su.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- T. Discussion of sexual content. Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy!

Lin could not believe she had been roped into this. There are literally a million other people who could be doing it and be better suited to do so. She didn’t like children in general, with the exception of her and Kya’s nieces and nephews, and honestly not even them all the time.

The beard on her face was itchy and the kid on her lap smelled like sticky. Not of anything particular but like she should wipe his face and mouth. He also wanted everything in the world. After the tenth item she shoved him off to Bolin and Mako, her elf helpers.

She almost stood and ran when her sister stepped into view and came to sit on her lap. However, unless she wanted to cause a scene she would have to deal, and the last thing she wanted was a mob of angry parents and crying children.

Su sat down with a shit eating grin, “Hello Santa, I was hoping for a less grumpy sister for Christmas.”

Lin scowled, “I was hoping for less headaches but the one sitting on my lap seems to keep coming back.”

Su just laughed at her sister scowling in the costume, her ire completely ineffective. “Well maybe that headache should tell Korra and Asami.”

Lin’s eyes widened comically, “I take it back! What would you like for Christmas?”

Su’s smile was barely contained as she whispered. “Iridocyclitis.”

Su cackled at Lin’s sigh and tired eyes as she left to get her picture.

The next person to walk towards her was actually a welcome sight.

Kya sat on her lap and wiggled a little for good measure.

“Merry Christmas, Santa.” She was smiling mischievously and that made Lin a little nervous. Surely her wife wouldn’t scar a mall full of children.

“I’ve been awfully naughty this year.”

Or maybe she would.

“But what I want for Christmas isn’t just for me. It’s for my wife too, you know her? Ripped and sexy?”

Lin blushed but found her hand on Kya’s thigh without even realizing she had placed it there. Kya leaned in close enough that her lips brushed Lin's ear, “I want a knew double ended strap on and a night of hot steamy sex with my wife.”

Her voice was husky and Lin felt it down to the fire beginning to burn in the pit of her stomach. Kya winked and bit her lip. There was no way she was letting children sit on her lap in this kind of state. She followed Kya as she got up to get her picture, the older woman let out a noise of surprise when she felt Lin grab her hand and begin to lead her to the small break room.

“Santa is taking his lunch break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be how this happened if it did. Except there would probably be more crying kids because that is just the effect she has on them.


	11. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin gets her revenge with snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-G. Not really happy with this rewrite. The other was a little longer and more involved. I may revisit it later and edit it if I ever have time. Sorry if it isn't up to par! But thanks for reading anyway!

Icy slush dripped off Lin’s face, she just wiped it off with her sleeve and turned to the snickering ‘adult’ behind her. Korra was half hiding behind Asami, Kuvira was holding her hands up in surrender next to a giggling Su, and Kya was looking amused but also sympathetic. It may not have been the best time to do this as soon as she got off work.

Lin stepped off the porch and quickly collected a snowball and chucked it right at Korra who couldn’t believe she had been hit behind Asami. The Chief had good aim. After that however, all out war broke out. Kuvira dived behind the leafless tree in the yard as the rest of them scrambled around like headless chickens.

Su collided with Kya and the two ended up a giggling heap in the snow while Asami and Korra returned fire. Lin was hit once more before she yelled.

“NOW!”

Mako and Bolin appeared from behind the house armed with a bucket of snow balls and began raining them down on the others. Lin made eye contact with Kya and nodded at her. Kya didn’t have to be able to read her mind to know what she was asking. Using her bending she made a small blizzard in the yard and swept Korra, Asami and Su off their feet and covered them in snow.

When the chaos finally died down and Korra bent the snow away from them, they all looked impressed.

“Next time you wanna snow ball fight, just ask me, if you take cheap shots you’re going to get it thrown back in your face.”

Lin was smug as Korra started to protest, “Ok, Mako and Bolin were an acceptable addition but” she whipped her head around to Kya, “using your bending was cheating.”

Kya just shrugged and threw her hands up, “What did you want me to do? She’s my wife. Besides I will be getting lucky for helping. You would’ve done the same for Asami.”

The rest of Korra’s protests died on her lips as she begrudgingly nodded her agreement and saw everyone in the yard doing the same.

“Well, now that I’ve demolished you, with the help of my boys and beautiful wife, how about you all come in for a nice dinner and some warm drinks?”

Everyone was a little surprised to see Lin smiling and in a good mood, but were grateful for the invitation. They all made their way inside as Kya lingered at the door with her wife and kissed her as a second better received greeting.

“I am getting lucky for helping, right?”

Lin rolled her eyes as she took her hand and led her to follow the others, “was there really ever any question?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the poor quality.


	12. O' Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya wants to decorate the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-G. Like the last chapter it isn't quite what it was and I hope it is still enjoyable. Thank you so much!

The bed was shaking as if there was a polar bear dog bouncing on it. Lin cracked open her eyes and it reveled her wife jumping up and down on their bed on all fours.

“Lin! It’s Christmas!”

“No, it’s December 1st.”

Kya huffed and pouted, “That means it’s Christmas and time to put up the tree! Come on! I can’t get all the decorations down myself.”

Lin sighed but tapped her lips with a finger making Kya giggle and kiss her before she finally got out of bed. She slipped into her flannel PJs and made her way to the attic, Kya right behind her. Lin made her way into the musty but organized (She made sure of that) attic and grabbed the boxes, slowly handing them down or walking them down to the living room.

* * *

The living room was piled with boxes as they had a small breakfast. Kya was practically in Lin’s lap. Lin thought she would be annoyed with how cuddly and somewhat needy Kya got during the holidays but it was the exact opposite, she loved all the extra attention and being so close to her wife. It would probably drive her nuts if it was all the time and not just Christmas time, she thought it may be from not having a lot of close family holidays at home.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kya’s voice brought her back to the present.

Lin cupped her cheek and ran her thumb along her jaw, “Just thinking how much I love you and how lucky I am that you love me.”

Kya smiled and leaned in to kiss her wife, “I love you, too.” It was mumbled between kisses that were growing more heated by the second. Lin’s hands started wandering before Kya grabbed them and stopped her.

“Not yet. Let’s get this mess sorted and the tree up, then you can make love to me under it.”

Lin smiled and nodded her assent before kissing her once more and gathering their dishes before getting started on the tree.

* * *

It didn’t take long to get the tree itself up but there was some cursing involving the lights and some playing involving the garland and icicles. Lin used to never decorate for Christmas before Kya, now she couldn’t imagine not having these decorating days.

Kya danced around her, twisting her up in the shiny garland and singing along to the Christmas music and then spinning her around to unravel it. The whole process would take half the time without these shenanigans and times stopped for kisses but it wouldn’t be near as fun or special as it was this way.

After getting the last of the icicles off of her and Kya and onto the tree she cleared the empty boxes and slid the outdoor lights and garland next to the door. She felt hands wrap around her waist.

“You can do those later or tomorrow. I believe we had an agreement.”

Lin almost wanted to tease her and make her wait, especially for being woken up so early this morning. Well ten was early for a day off. It may just be the Christmas spirit and cheer but she was also looking forward to getting all of the decorations up. However, one look at Kya and she was taking her hands and walking backwards back into the living room to really get the holiday season started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get officially caught up tomorrow, I know I am still one short but none are even passable to post at this moment. Thank you all for your kind comments and patience, it means the world to me!


	13. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Kuvira, and Lin try to make cookies for their partners. Why would they even attempt it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- G. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME!!! The good news is i fixed my computer this morning by pressing some buttons and uninstalling and reinstalling windows features. I really don't know what I did. However, I still had to rewrite everything but now that I have a laptop available to me at anytime I should be able to get these chapters up before Christmas. Thank you all for the wonderful comments and support, they mean the world to me. Thanks for reading!

Kya, Su, and Asami ran into the house that had smoke billowing out of its windows. It wasn’t too thick or even really black, more grey and wispy but thicker the more they followed the trail. Kya had water at the ready. They called out for their significant others in worry. They weren’t given a response but the closer they got they could hear cursing and bickering.

“This is all your fault!”

“My fault?! I told you not to do it in the first place!”

“Guys, stop fighting! Let’s get this mess cleaned up before they get back!”

Suddenly the air cleared and the three woman could see Korra bending the smoke out of one of the open windows. They all stopped in shock. The kitchen was an absolute disaster. There was flour and icing everywhere, a cookie sheet that had ash and burn marks on it, what appeared to be dough dripping from the ceiling, a stove that was blackened, and three typically strong and unmovable women covered in the mess and who appeared to be shaken to the core.

Kya’s water splashed to the floor and the kitchen dwellers jumped, whirled around and stared with wide and slightly scared eyes. They all started talking over each other at once.

“It was all Korra’s idea, she…”

“I was doing just fine it was those two who…”

“I’m so sorry, we’ll clean everything up as…”

Asami was the first to snap out of her stupor and raised her voice over the chaos.

“Enough!”

The room went dead silent.

“First of all, is anyone hurt?”

The three women looked themselves over and shook their heads.

“What were you all even doing? My kitchen looks like a war zone.”

Her voice was calm but eerily even, when she noticed all three of their mouths open she held up a hand, “One at a time. Kuvira?”

She didn’t single her out because she thought she was to blame but because she knew that the woman wouldn’t try and blame one of the others. She told her as much, making the woman relax while the other two ducked their heads.

“We were trying to surprise you three. We decided, well it was Korra’s idea but Lin and I agreed to help, that we should do something a little Christmas-y for you all.”

Su let out a strangled chuckle, “I’d say we’re surprised.” She wasn’t sure what went wrong with Kuvira here, the woman was an excellent cook. Her lover blushed before continuing her story.

“We wanted to make you some personalized gingerbread cookies. You know with bender symbols or look alike cookies.”

Here the three frowning women couldn’t help but lower their postures and smile a little. It was sweet really, but it still didn’t explain how the kitchen ended up like this.

“We got the oven preheated and everything was fine. However…”

Kuvira trailed off but at the expecting looks from the other three, she spared a glance at a blushing Korra and continued.

“The cookies came out a little doughy so Korra thought she could use a little fire to brown them. It caused the cookie sheet to catch fire. Lin went to smother it with flour when Korra hit it with water. It caused an explosion of dough and the oven to catch fire when the electrical socket got wet. We got the stove unplugged and then used water to put it out once more. Korra was just bending out the smoke when you all came in.”

Lin, Korra, and Kuvira all stood quietly with their heads down. All aware not only of the mess but of the danger they had put themselves in. As if their partners didn’t worry enough with their daily jobs. They all spoke at once again but this time it was easily understood because they all said the same thing.

“I’m sorry.”

The three who came into the mess took pity on their partners, they really were just trying to do something sweet. Kya approached Lin and wrapped her arms around her, despite the mess.

“It was a sweet idea. Thank you.” She kissed her lightly, “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Kya noticed the other two couples doing the same, Christmas was the time for forgiveness after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable!


	14. Late Night Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya is gone in the middle of the night, where did she go and what is she doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- G. Fluffy little head cannon I have. Sorry it is so short. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!

Lin rolled over to snuggle Kya only to find the bed empty. She cracked open an eye to see that the bathroom light was off and the bedroom door ajar. Curious she got up and slipped her pajamas on before making her way downstairs.

The house was dark, including the kitchen. The oven clock revealing it to be three in the morning, Lin was slightly concerned about where her partner was. Making her way to the front door she noticed Kya’s boots and coat were gone. Lin was worried, for practical reasons like her safety and highly irrational long since buried fear that Kya just left. Although if she did she left with nothing, and even Kya can’t live off of wanderlust alone.

Slipping on her own boots and coat over her pajamas, Lin made her way out and followed the tracks in the snow. They led her around the side of the house and down to the large pond. She could see Kya doing something in the distance and was in awe when she was close enough to make out the shapes.

There was a dragon, a polar bear dog, otter penguins scattered about, a badgermole, and a moose lion standing tall and proud. All of them made of ice.

Lin was still staring when Kya appeared from behind one of the otter penguins, she jumped and brought her hand to her chest.

“Lin! You scared the crap out of me!”

Her voice broke Lin from her staring, she knew the look of wonderment was still plastered across her face even as she spoke, “I understand the feeling.”

Kya had the good graces to look sheepish.

“Sorry, I should have left a note. I thought I would be back sooner.”

Lin just smiled and shook her head before meeting her partner halfway.

“It’s ok. I know the artistic urge overtakes you from time to time. I just worry about you. I love you.”

Kya smiled and brought their lips together, “I love you too. You wanna see the air bison I’m working on?”

The childlike excitement was hard to resist and Lin nodded.

“Sure, but let me go change into more appropriate clothes and get us some hot cocoa. After you finish we can go back to bed.”

“Lin, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be back to bed in a little while.”

Lin just shook her head, “its fine. I want to share this with you, if you’ll let me.”

Kya had her own look of wonderment now, hardly believing she got so lucky. She gave a teary nod and kissed Lin one last time before shooing her back towards the house and going back to her Ice sculptures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just seems so Kya.


	15. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya are stuck in a blizzard. What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ* RATED-E! EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! This chapter was originally going to be fluffy but after a comment from Watercaressesearth (Thank You!) on the mall santa chapter I figured why not?! We all seem to be on board with the smut for these two (we thirsty for it) and who am I to deny us? Tis the season! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!

Lin sighed as she looked out the window, the little secluded cabin was surrounded by snow and it was still coming down in sheets. Su had called and said she and Kuvira weren’t sure they would be able to make it until the weather cleared. Lin just wanted them to be safe and certainly wouldn’t say no to spend alone time with her wife in the cabin.

However, the power outage had her alarmed. It was going to start getting much colder, despite the three fire places lit, and cranking the heat up to full blast when the storm started to get bad before the power went out. There was a fire place in the living room, one in the bathroom and one in the bedroom. The kitchen and everywhere in between was going to be unbearable. Lin already had flashlights, fire cooked stew and meat, water provisions and blankets over the doors and windows.

A pair of arms around her waist tore her gaze from the windows.

“Come sit by the fire and finish your brandy. You’ll be much warmer and then we can take a hot bath. The tub should be close enough to the fire to heat the water and there are some metal buckets if we need to heat it that way.”

Lin just sighed and nodded, following her wife back to the couch, not mentioning that alcohol doesn’t actually make you warmer and that getting wet before stepping into the cold house was going to be horrible. She was worried really for no reason, it was only the first night of this problem and she was an amazing survivalist, with a forest surrounding them and snow on the ground they wouldn’t run out of food, water or wood to burn. She’d burn the Christmas tree if she had to.

* * *

This was time to spend with her wife and her sister and sister in law for Christmas, and with the other two held back a bit she should really take time to spend with her wife. She hadn’t had a lot of time recently and this was the perfect opportunity.

After making sure the fire was contained and well fed she followed Kya upstairs to get ready for their bath. She stopped into their bedroom to get clothes when they got out, it was far too cold to spend any time without them on outside of a fire lit room, when she spotted the one gift she didn’t put under the tree. She was going to give it to Kya privately on Christmas night but with the cabin empty it may be better to do it now. Before she could talk herself out of it, Lin grabbed the gift bag and took it with their clothes into the bathroom.

Kya was bending the last of the hot water from the buckets into the tub when Lin opened the door. The tub was a beautiful garden tub built into the wall, a wall mirror behind it and a step to the side that led right into the shower. The waterbender was already naked and Lin had to admit that with the door closed the bathroom was rather warm. Kya turned to her and smiled as she noticed the gift bag.

“What’s that? Do I get a present early?”

Lin felt herself blush lightly when she thought about the contents of the bag, she and Kya had been married for ten years and she still got shy over these things.

She nodded and handed the gift to her wife, “It uh…it’s something Santa told me you wanted.”

Kya looked a little confused at first and then excited as to what she was sure it was. Lin blushing and the mention of Santa after her fiasco at the mall, it could really only be one thing. After confirming that it was indeed the new toy she asked for and a bottle of lube, she quickly stepped over to her wife and brought their mouths together in a deep kiss.

Kya pulled back to rest their foreheads together, a smile still stretched across her face.

“You’re so good to me.”

Lin couldn’t help but return her smile then, she loved knowing she made Kya happy and a little embarrassment was certainly worth it.

“I was thinking with the cabin all to ourselves it would be the perfect time to try it out. Help get us nice and warm too.”

Kya set the bag down as she began undressing the Chief, planting sporadic kisses on her smooth skin as it was revealed to her. After dropping her pants and underwear to the ground she brought her lips to Lin’s chest, kissing the soft tissue and tracing patterns around the stiff peaks. Lin gasped as Kya’s mouth closed around one, her hot mouth a sharp contrast to the chilled flesh.

Kya moaned lightly at Lin’s fingers gripping her shoulders tighter, her free hand teasing her neglected breast as she swirled her tongue around the one in her mouth. After alternating the two for a few minutes she slid her hand down Lin’s muscled stomach to cup her sex. She felt a shiver of lust down her spine at the feeling, Lin was soft and wet and her light stroking only increased that. She circled her fingers around Lin’s clit before urging her to spread her legs so she could slip two of them inside her.

Lin’s head fell back and her knees were getting weak, she wished they were closer to the sink for a little support, but before she could get too worked up Kya removed her hand. The metalbender gave her a confused and aroused look as the woman sucked her fingers into her mouth. Kya smirked and grabbed the toy and lube out of the bag, reminding Lin of how this all started in the first place, before stepping into the large garden tub.

Kya set the items within reach on the corner of the tub before crooking her finger at Lin, who quickly joined her wife, her passion and lust running hot now. The younger woman wasted no time in gathering Kya in her arms, the other woman wrapping her legs around her as she started to kiss and bite her neck. Lin ran her thumbs over Kya’s nipples and down to her hips where she encouraged Kya to grind into her before she lifted Kya to the edge of the tub and buried her face between her thighs.

Kya braced herself on her elbows and looked down at her lover before her head fell back and she turned into a panting mess. Lin’s tongue was merciless, gliding between her folds before slipping inside her to quickly be brought up to her clit, firmly circling the erect bud. She had to calm herself down before it was over too quickly, she loved when Lin got like this, and it was exactly what she was hoping for when she asked for the gift. Soft and tender was wonderful, passionate and loving, but sometimes she wanted to see Lin’s hunger for her, watch her lose control in her lust and use that powerful body of hers to make Kya writhe and moan for her.

The waterbender used the last of her coherent thought to grab the toy and run water over it to clean it. She grabbed at Lin’s face to get her to notice what she wanted, the wild look in Lin’s eyes only reinforced that need as she clenched around nothing.

Lin stood and reached for the toy but Kya stopped her and slowly slid the smaller end into her. The Chief shuddered before fastening the straps around her hips and squeezing some lube into her hand and coated the toy. She rinsed her hand in the water before lining the toy up with Kya’s entrance, she paused and looked at her wife to confirm that she was ready, and pushed her hips forward until she had her hips pressed against Kya’s.

Lin was desperate to move but paused and gave her wife time to adjust. It wasn’t but a few seconds before Kya was tugging at the straps around Lin’s hips, causing Lin to moan as the insert shifted inside her. Her pace increased, the water sloshed over the top of the tub and Kya was sliding despite Lin’s best efforts to hold her.

Kya whined when Lin pulled out but it became a moan when she roughly pulled her into the tub to bend her over, pressing her hands flat on the mirror before burying the toy back inside her. One of Lin’s hands was on her shoulder and the other on her hip as she took on a brutal pace, moaning and cursing under her breath. Kya’s head fell forward and Lin’s voice echoed a gravelly panted command.

“Watch. Watch me take you, so deep inside you.”

Kya futilely tried to dig her nails into the mirror, groaning and panting, Lin talking like that made her quiver but her head remained down until Lin fisted her hand in her hair and pulled her head back. It was just hard enough to be pleasurable instead of painful and she felt a certain pleasure of watching them together in the mirror.

Kya was close and tried to move one of her hands to her clit when Lin grabbed it and held it with her own on Kya’s thigh.

“No.”

Kya whined, “Please Lin I need…”

Lin pulled Kya’s back against her front, thankful they didn’t add bubble to the bath so she didn’t slip and fall, and brought her lips to Kya’s ear.

“Not yet. Together.” She nipped at her ear and neck.

Kya brought her hand behind her and tangled it in Lin’s hair, slightly nodding, she hoped Lin was close. This new angle was causing just the right kind of pressure to her g-spot and she didn't know how long she could hold out, the pressure was already almost unbearable. 

Lin could feel her legs start to shake, she was breathing heavy and was worried about her ability to keep them upright but the noises Kya was making made her chance it. Kya was never particularly quiet but the broken higher than normal pitched moans were something she had never heard before. If she hadn’t known for a fact that Kya didn’t embellish moans she would have accused them of being fake. They were driving Lin closer to her own orgasm and she needed Kya to come with her.

She kept the angle of the toy but began to roll her hips on every thrust. Kya’s hand tightened in her hair, her fingers digging into her skin, “It’s…so…good…”

The slight pain combined with the insert rubbing her front wall and her clit sliding along the ridges of the shaft pushed her over the edge. She came with a broken moan and tightened her hand over Kya’s and on her hip.

Her thrusts became harder and her pulling on Kya made them deeper, she still had the bit of mind to slide her hand from Kya's thigh and to her clit. Lin used heavy pressure and long fast strokes, causing Kya to go crashing into her own orgasm right behind her. Kya dug her fingers into her own thigh and pulled Lin’s hair as her eyes rolled back into her head. Kya could hear screaming and somewhere in the back of her mind she realized it was her. Her vision was spotty and she was briefly concerned that she may faint, she was sure she wasn’t breathing at this point and her muscles were pulled tight as complete ecstasy washed over her.

Lin kept it going for as long as she could before her own exhaustion overtook her and she practically collapsed them into the tub. Water went everywhere but Lin was just thankful neither of them got hurt. She held Kya close but turned her head gently to give her a passionate kiss even though they were both still panting, whispering on her lips, “Spirits, I love you.”

Kya nodded somewhat frantically before her head lolled onto Lin’s shoulder and half in the water. Her body jerked a few more times as her breathing slowed, she was finally able to speak.

“Fucking spirits, Lin. That was incredible.”

Lin smiled and hummed her agreement. They laid there for a few relaxed moments before Lin slowly helped Kya off the shaft, conscious of her sensitive walls. However, when Kya went to lower her hips, the tip bumped her clit and she cried out once more. She couldn’t believe her body wanted another orgasm, but her clit was throbbing and begging to be touched once again.

“Again?”

Lin sounded shocked but not displeased. She reached down and gently stroked her. Kya stopped her as she pulled away and started to crawl out of the tub.

“Bedroom.”

Kya almost collapsed on her unsteady legs but she needed to make it to the bed, she was sure she would be unable to walk after this and would no doubt fall asleep.

Lin was right behind her, unbuckling the straps as she walked, thankful the bathroom was connected to the bedroom and that the fire was still going. Her wet body still shivered in the cool cabin but she made it to the bed. She stopped briefly to pull her own insert out and dropping the toy on the floor before climbing in next to her wife, ready to give her everything she wanted.

* * *

Su felt like she had stepped into a furnace when she opened the door to the cabin. Checking the thermostat she realized the heat was as high as it could go and turned it down to a more reasonable number. Kuvira set their bags down before looking around the place.

“Where are they? I assumed Lin would be up by now at least.”

Su nodded her agreement and tried not to worry about what may have happened with such a bad blizzard. The power grid had been cleared off to restore power and the roads were being cleared but it had only been underway for a few hours. At one in the afternoon, it had been many hours since the beginning and much could have happened. She started for the stairs.

“Lin? Kya?”

No answer. She checked the first door and found an empty room but the next ended her search, she stopped in shock at the threshold and heard her wife gasp behind her.

The heat must’ve caused them to throw off the covers and it showed her sister in law laying naked sprawled across an equally naked Lin. She would’ve been concerned for hypothermia causing them to strip their clothes and die warmly, but the color of their skin and the toy on the floor told her they were alive. She let Kuvira know as she shut the door.

“They're fine, just in a sex coma.”

Kuvira smirked even as she lightly blushed, she and Su were no strangers to those themselves.

“Let’s get settled and get started on some breakfast, it’s been a long trip.”

It had been too, the jeep struggled over the long snowy path to the cabin, it wasn’t clear like the main road and the trip took an extra hour. Kuvira nodded her agreement but chuckled and shook her head at Su’s last comment.

“Besides, I need my energy up to tease Lin later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lin. Will the teasing never end?


	16. Krampus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin decides to play a little prank after watching Krampus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated - T. The original of this was much better but I hope you enjoy it still. Thanks for reading!

They all knew the story of Krampus, it was a huge part of the Christmas/Winter Solstice mythos, but the watching the movie may have been a mistake. Half of the rooms occupants were terrified, the other half wanted to see if they could get Krampus to visit. Because the movie made it clear that you want a visit from him.

Lin personally found the movie hilarious, especially when they were in the attic with the demonic looking tree angel. The asshole gingerbread cookies were great too. The whole thing gave her an idea as well. She looked to Kuvira and gave her a subtle nod to follow her to the kitchen under the guise of getting more drinks.

* * *

“Something wrong, Lin?”

“Nope, I just need an accomplice. Our family is getting a visit from Krampus this year.”

Kuvira had a bit of a smirk but also a look of trepidation. She nodded though and leaned in to hear what Lin had to say.

They excused themselves after dinner to, ‘work in the garage’ when they were prepping the costume. It wasn’t a lot of work, just dirtying up an old red cloak and Halloween mask although most of her face would be covered. The chains she had and the horns from a moose Lion did well for the Krampus horns, she just snapped them off at the ends, she wasn’t sure why she still had them anyway.

They returned a short while later for desert and movies, the others none the wiser to what they had done.

* * *

Kya was dead asleep. The cider and rum conked her out, it almost made Lin feel bad for giving her a scare. She met Kuvira in the hall at the guest room door and the two of them tiptoed through the living room where Korra and Asami were cuddle together under a throw on the futon.

They made it to the garage and Lin began to put on the costume they had prepared. Once ready they moved outside and onto the roof. Dropping a two light rocks to make it sound like something landed on the roof. She made her way to the chimney and dropped her chain down and shook it with the bells. She could hear Korra and Asami frantically whispering.

“No way is this happening. Asami are you seeing this?”

“Don’t get any closer Korra!”

“Come on, I’m the Avatar, I think I can take….AAHH!”

Korra had grabbed it and Lin and Kuvira used their bending to pull her on the chain up quickly. At first she raised her fists until she saw Kuvira with a finger to her lips.

“What are you…?”

“Shh. It’s a prank.”

Korra looked shocked then smiled and agreed to play along.

“ASAMI!!!”

“Korra!?” She was shouting up the chimney and the others soon heard Su as well.

“What is all the commotion?! Where is Kuvira?”

“Gone Su! Taken by Krampus!”

“What?!”

“I know what it sounds like but I saw it!”

While the two continued to bicker, Korra and Kuvira kept noises of struggle going on the roof as Lin jumped down to her bedroom window. Kya was still completely out. Silently and with some difficulty she managed to climb through the window.

She picked her up and the woman barely snored and started drooling. Lin almost chuckled but kept quiet as she carried her out bridal style into the hallway and towards her sister and Asami.

She started digging into the stone of her floor to make her sound louder.

“Su, shh! What is that?”

The two of them spun around to face the hallway, Lin could tell when they spotted her. They stared in horror at this monster carrying Kya away. Su snapped out of it and started throwing stone. Lin was about to give herself up to save her home when Kya stirred awake at the noise.

She blinked her eyes and got a good look at ‘Krampus’ and screamed. She punched ol’ Krampus right in the face. Lin almost dropped her but gently set her on the ground before she stumbled backwards. As much pain as she was in, Kya had a mean right hook, she was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. The look on Kya’s face and now her ranting about Krampus taking advantage of drunk women, like that should be her first thought when this monster was around.

However, after a swift but sharp kick to her ribs she pulled off the mask, her breath completely gone from her lungs.

It's nice to know Kya could take care of herself. Even in the face of a monster. 

“Stop…wheeze…it’s me! Wheeze…”

“Lin?! Baby, I’m sorry I didn’t….Wait! What were you doing?!”

Kuvira and Korra made their way in after hearing the commotion.

“It was a prank.” Kuvira seemed a little proud.

“A damned good one!” Korra was too excited after being given a scare of a lifetime.

“Holy Spirits, Lin! I just hit and kicked you!”

Kya seemed more upset by this than anything else.

“It’s ok. I deserved it and it was worth it. Besides you didn’t know it was me.”

Su was leaning on the liquor cabinet, “I don’t even know what to say!”

When the three pranked women calmed down, despite not knowing what to say they chewed their significant others out for twenty minutes, they all ventured back to their beds.

* * *

Kya looked at Lin as she changed, there was a light discoloration, not even really a bruise on her face, the mask had absorbed a lot of the shock, but there was a nasty bruise already forming on her side where she was kicked. Kya felt guilt crawl over her, she never wanted to hurt Lin and it wasn’t as if the woman wasn’t hurt enough at her job.

“Come here.”

Kya grabbed some water out of the glass she had brought herself for the morning. Lin smiled and laid down, used to Kya healing her now.

She shivered at the cold water but sighed once it started to heal her. There was hardly a red spot when Kya was done and no pain at all. Kya let the water fall into a flower vase and pulled Lin close.

“It was a good prank but please don’t do it again. It was scary but the worst thing was that I hurt you. I never want to do that again.”

Lin nodded and kissed her, understanding that if the shoe were on the other foot she would feel horrible, despite the reassurances from Kya.

They stayed snuggled together and whispered their ‘I love you’ all was forgiven.

Lin hoped the new paint set and vacation for two to Kyoshi Island that were under the tree made up for it tomorrow and put Kya back in the spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it turned out a little crack-ish.


	17. Witchy Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin are still living in their cottage with their daughter. It's Christmas and the family couldn't be happier, but will some news Kya has burst their cheer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated - T. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! This one was changed up a bit too but the premise was the same. A little angst, a lot of fluff!

It was late by the time Lin made it to bed, Kya was already sleeping after getting their daughter tucked in, she’d been exhausted the last few days and Lin offered to put the presents under the tree. Lin smiled as she crawled into bed, Suki had just turned two and had made out like a bandit on solstice and now Christmas as well.

She kissed Kya’s shoulder, causing the woman to turn over and snuggle her, she wished she was feeling a little better, she said she felt tired after the solstice and has been since. Lin didn’t think much of it, they had a lot of excitement that day, to say nothing of the wonderful but long night they had shared together after Suki had been put down.

The exhaustion of her own day had Lin drifting off before she had even realized it, not noticing her partner clinging slightly tighter or the tears that leaked from her eyes.

* * *

Kya could hear Lin up and talking to their daughter by the time she woke up. Normally this brought a huge smile to her face, but this morning it filled her with anxiety. She was going to have to burst the happy bubble, she had to tell Lin. She was hoping it wouldn’t cause her to leave, she didn’t mean for it to happen, and had she known it was possible she would’ve taken more precautions.

The morning after the Winter Solstice she had felt a little odd but thought nothing of it, she could feel the magic swirling through her from the night before, there were certain side effects to the magic of solstices. However, after two days of the strange feeling and fatigue she began to worry as she recalled feeling like this only once before.

She tried to convince herself that it wasn’t possible. She and Lin had shared a passionate night under the light of the moon but no ritual was involved. However, she decided to do a little more research on the ritual they had done a little over two years ago. Apparently there can be a lingering magic residue, and under the influence of enough magic there is a chance of achieving life once again, even without the ritual being performed again. A full moon and Uris’s meteor shower on the night of the winter solstice would probably do the trick.

Tears began falling from her eyes once more, she and Lin had never spoke of having more children, little Suki was enough to make them both happy. Now she had to tell her that they were having another baby, one Lin may not be happy about.

She had just confirmed it yesterday and was debating waiting until after Christmas to tell Lin but if she put it off any longer she didn’t think she would tell the woman at all. She could glamor herself until the birth but then she would have to explain to Lin why she had a child suddenly. She didn’t think she could bring herself to give it up and it wouldn’t be fair to never tell Lin at all. She had a right to know.

Taking a deep breath and making herself presentable, Kya made her way to join her family in front of their little tree and warm fire.

* * *

Lin smiled as Kya came into view and offered her a hot cup of tea, breakfast and a good morning kiss, Suki was blabbering away and playing in her own breakfast in her high chair. Lin stood to take her own dishes to the sink, smiling and humming Christmas tunes.

“I figured there was no rush for today so she could eat and get her bath before opening gifts. I think our parents will stop…”

Lin stopped talking and turned to look at Kya sitting at the table, her head was hung over her plate and she was crying. Lin practically dropped the dishes into the sink and ran over to her, turning the chair towards her and dropping to her knees and trying to get a look at her face.

“Kya, honey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry, Lin. I didn’t mean for it to happen, I didn’t know it was possible.”

Lin was confused and a little alarmed by what could have happened, she took Kya’s hands and kissed them, encouraging her to go on.

“I…the night of the solstice…I didn’t know.”

Lin reached up to wipe at some of her tears, “whatever it is, we will figure it out together. Just tell me.”

Lin was a little worried, she knew Kya’s magic was off the charts during the solstice and she had performed many feats of magic that night. She was hoping her partner hadn’t over done it. However, the next thing out of the witch’s mouth was something she wouldn’t have guessed.

“I’m pregnant, Lin.”

Lin’s eyes went wide in shock and her mouth dropped open. Kya started to cry harder and a particularly harsh sob tore Lin from her shock. With tears in her own eyes Lin smiled, she really couldn’t help it, before speaking in a hushed whisper.

“We’re having another baby?”

Kya couldn’t even look at her, with her eyes closed she nodded, “I’m so sorry.”

Lin quickly but gently grabbed Kya’s face and brought their lips together, “please open your eyes.”

Kya complied and did not expect to see Lin smiling.

“There is nothing to be sorry for. You’re perfect. Suki is perfect and this baby will be perfect as well. I love you three so much.”

Kya was stunned.

“You’re not mad?”

Lin sniffled and swiped at her eyes.

“Of course not. I love Suki so much and have enjoyed raising a child much more than I ever thought I would. While the thought of having another never crossed my mind, I am nothing but over joyed to be having another baby with you. This is the best Christmas gift I could’ve received.”

Kya kept crying, her tears now happy, and jumped into Lin’s arms, knocking them both to the ground. She kissed her and both women began laughing in happiness. Their laughter only intensified when their mothers walked in and Toph made a few teasing comments.

“Really? In front of the kid? Poor Suki, she’s going to be scarred and on Christmas.”

Katara merely chuckled at the situation but was curious as to what caused her daughter and Lin to be laughing and crying on the floor.

“Are you two all right?”

Lin and Kya couldn’t stop smiling at one another, it was really too sweet, “Never better” but it still didn’t answer how they came to such a state.

Toph grabbed little Suki and slightly recoiled when she felt her messy hands and face. She stood silent however, with Katara, waiting for an explanation.

The two younger women finally composed themselves and stood, holding hands and smiling.

“I just received the most amazing news. You two are going to have another grandchild to spoil next year.”

Katara’s mouth opened in shock even though her eyes were alive with joy, Toph barked out a laugh.

“Sucker. You had a sister and made the choice anyway. Good luck.”

Despite her teasing, everyone knew she was happy about this as well and not worried at all for the growing family.

After getting Suki cleaned up and serving more tea, the mothers and grandmothers all sat around to watch her play in the wrapping paper. Kya curled into Lin’s side, both of their hands resting on her abdomen. The family laughed and talked for hours, all excited that next Christmas will be even more joyful with the next addition to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a strange half awake half asleep thought about this and turned it into a fic. Hope it was ok! Also there is a full moon and meteor shower tomorrow for our solstice!


	18. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin are baby sitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- G. A bit ooc but it is the season for tooth rotting fluff! Short but sweet! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Lin sighed as Ikki’s heels dug into her shoulders. Her arms wrapped around the small girls legs so she wouldn’t fall.

“You almost got it?”

Her snow man had to have a hat, scarf, rock eyes, and a carrot nose. The fact that they had built him so tall meant that someone had to help her up. Meelo had already run in to play with Korra and watch Christmas movies, and Jinora decided to read by the fire but Ikki wanted to spend more time with Lin, and so they ended up continuing to build the snow man. Now Lin realizes they may have gone overboard with its size.

“Yeah, just the nose. Aaaannnnddd, got it!”

Ikki reached down and grabbed Lin’s head as she lowered herself to sit on her shoulders. Lin smiled when she saw it. It was impressive and Ikki had persevered through it all.

“Nice work, kiddo. We’ll have to take some pictures. For now though, let’s go get some hot coca and cookies.”

“Yea!”

Lin turned to walk them into the house when she saw her wife standing behind the glass doors with her phone, presumably already taking pictures. Lin wanted to be upset but found that she was glad to have memories of the day. She tried her best to keep her face neutral but couldn’t help but smile as she approached Kya.

The Chief slipped Ikki off of her shoulders at the door and let her run inside while she stopped to kiss her wife.

“You all were so cute out there. I had to get some pictures.”

Lin hummed but didn’t say anything.

“She really looks up to you, you know? She loves spending time with you too. Tenzin says it’s all she talks about before and after a visit. You’re her favorite aunt.”

Kya pretended to pout but Lin smiled and felt her chest grow warm.

“Don’t tell anyone but I really like spending time with her too. Glad I get to send her home at some point but always happy to have her over. She’s a good kid.”

Kya gave her an affectionate smile before kissing her again.

“You’re amazing.”

Just then Ikki came running back to them.

“Auntie Lin, I can’t reach the coca!”

Lin smiled and took the hand Ikki offered and found herself being dragged to the kitchen. She turned back to look at Kya giving her a warm smile before giving her a silent message.

‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked to think that one of Tenzin's kids would take to Lin if she and Kya were together, Ikki was always my choice for some reason. Sorry it's short!


	19. Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya is out caroling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- G. WOW, so the angst kinda flew with this one. It was supposed to be funny but as i started to rewrite it, this is what came out. Hope you all still enjoy! Thank you so much for reading!

Lin was waiting very impatiently for Kya to get home. She had been gone most of the evening doing something, ‘very important’ and had yet to return at nine. Lin had some big news to share with her, she was going to tell her this morning but didn’t figure they would have time to _properly_ celebrate, so she decided to wait until tonight, if Kya would ever come home. After giving up pretending to be reading her book, she was trying but couldn’t concentrate, she made her way to the kitchen for some booze and food when the doorbell rang.

She almost wasn’t going to answer it. Whomever it was at this time of night was probably up to no good, but as the Chief and it being Christmas she felt compelled to answer just in case someone needed help.

Opening the door proved her first assumption right, people up to no good. She stood with a blank expression on her face as she took in the scene before her. 

Her wife, sister and her wife, niece, the avatar and her girlfriend, and the two brothers that worked for her were standing at the door holding folders. They had on Santa hats and ugly sweaters, they all opened their mouths at once.

_“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…”_

SLAM!

Lin slowly made her way back to the kitchen for her food and drink when the doorbell rang again. She took her plate into the living room and on the way slid Christmas cookies out the mail slot for the sad animals on her porch. She sat in her chair in front of the fire and placed her headphones in her ears when knocking and singing began from behind the closed door. She munched on her food and allowed the music to take her away from this Hell.

* * *

“She seemed…annoyed? No that isn’t the right word. Unresponsive. Although I suppose that isn’t new.”

Most of the others agreed but Su and Kya shared a look, although she didn’t seem overly mad or upset, there seemed to be a little something else going on. They nodded at one another and Su spoke.

“All right. We’ve clearly hit the end of the road, we’ve been everywhere and that was the sixth door slammed in our faces. Let’s go grab some hot food and drink at the diner that stayed open, my treat.”

Everyone but Kya let out a sigh of relief and started talking excitedly about food. Kya couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the bottomless pits of young adults they were. Everyone but her sister in law began to make their way down the street.

“Make sure she’s alright for me. Yeah?”

Kya nodded and hugged her, “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Watching Su catch up with the others Kya took a deep breath and prepared herself before stepping into her home.

* * *

“Lin?”

No response.

When she saw her with her headphones in it calmed her just a little. Although the glass of eggnog and rum sitting next to it did not. She stood there for a moment watching Lin with her head tilted back and eyes closed. She didn’t want to startle her but suddenly found herself that way.

“I know you’re there Kya.”

Lin took off her headphones and hit a button on her phone.

“Lin?”

“Why Kya? I thought you had ‘something important’ to do? Not go galavanting around with my sister and the adult children to sing songs.”

Kya couldn’t hear much in her voice, the emotionless tone stung, it had been a long time since they had been there. She also knew that Lin was using it to cover her hurt.

“We just wanted to spread some cheer, Lin.”

“All evening? What about spreading cheer here, in our home? With…” _Me._ The word went unspoken but was understood and heard anyway. Kya felt guilt settle in her stomach, she and Lin had spent the morning alone together and most of the afternoon with family, but she was out still spending time with them while she left Lin all alone.

Before she could try and explain or defend herself Lin continued.

“I know I can be a grouch and that my personality is not always appropriate or welcome” here her voice cracked, “and I certainly wouldn’t have sung but I wouldn’t have minded to tag along if I got to spend time with you. I also had some plans of my own tonight, nothing grand but a bit of a surprise and hopefully a celebration. I would’ve told you and everyone beforehand and maybe we could’ve caroled and then went out to eat to celebrate all together.”

Lin ran her hand through her hair, she hated sounding needy and emotional but she wanted to spend this time with her wife, even her family if she had known. She didn’t want to hurt Kya and she knew she had to be a little but she hated spending the holidays alone now that she had a family again. So many years of her life had been spent in solitude and now that she had everything she wanted it hurt even more when she felt like that again. It still didn’t give her the ok to hurt her wife.

“I’m sorry, Kya. I don’t know what I’m saying. Let’s just go to bed? I won’t be so needy, I promise.”

Kya felt a stray tear trickle down her cheek.

“No.”

Lin’s head jerked towards her as she made her way in front of Lin’s chair and dropped to her knees, resting her head on her lap.

“I’m so sorry, Lin. I didn’t mean to leave you all alone. You’re right, I should’ve told you and asked you to come. Even though you would make me beg after already deciding you were going.” They both tearfully smiled. “I know I can’t turn back the clock but I can promise you that this will never happen again. You’re my wife and I love you, I should’ve considered how you would feel and remember that you come first always. If it helps any, I thought of you all night.”

Lin stroked Kya’s hair, it did help to know that a little and Lin believed her because Kya was always on her mind as well when they were apart. With the exception of a few times like tonight, they were generally on the same page.

“Will you forgive me?”

Lin tugged her head up so they were face to face.

“Of course I will. I love you. I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have hurt you like that. I know you didn’t mean it.”

They shared a kiss but Kya shook her head.

“No, I want you to share your feelings with me. It helps remind me if what we have and how to be the best wife I can be. I know you like it when I do the same.”

Lin nodded her confirmation before standing and tugging Kya with her.

“Let’s get ready for bed.”

“What about your surprise?”

Lin paused and figured she might as well tell her, a last gift of the night she supposed.

“Think of it as another gift. Not that it isn’t something I don’t want either. We both know I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t sure but I know it will mean more to you than to me.”

Kya stood and looked confused but expectant.

“I’m retiring. I work through January and then I’m done.”

Kya’s jaw hit the floor. She couldn’t believe it. She had only mentioned to Lin once that maybe it were getting time for her to retire. The Chief refused and completely disregarded her argument. It had been seven months ago when she was severely injured. It wasn’t that Kya didn’t think she was capable but mistakes were made, accidents happened on such an unpredictable job, and Lin wasn’t as young as she used to be. Her body couldn’t take the same amount of abuse without more consequence.

Kya pulled them together and kissed her wife soundly.

Lin knew she had made the right choice.

She could see the constant worry after her last bad scrap. She also wanted to travel with Kya with the good years she had left. Not that she planned on dying anytime soon but things get harder every year after a certain age. She knew that from every day on the job the last few years.

Kya planted a few kisses on her face before smiling so wide and bright it put their Christmas tree to shame.

“You’re right, that is worth celebrating.”

Kya drug a willing Lin off to their room, ready to celebrate the last few hours of Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is a little out there or far fetched, I always think Lin would probably struggle being alone again if she finally had a family.


	20. The Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin watches the Grinch with Su, Kya, and Kuvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- G. So sorry I didn't have these up in time! The holidays can be so unpredictable and busy! I'm sure you all understand! I hope everyone had an amazing Holiday! I also hope you all are still in the Holiday spirit to read these! Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!

Lin didn’t say a word through the entire movie. She could constantly feel eyes on her. She knew exactly what her partner and sister were thinking. There was really no denying it, acting grumpy about it would only reinforce their theory and acting cheery would only show that she was actively trying to prove them wrong.

So she sat with a neutral expression on her face most of the time, smirking when he did something slightly diabolical and laughing at appropriate times. Always aware of the eyes. Kuvira was her only ally. While not the resident grump, she certainly didn’t embellish any type of joy from the holiday so she wasn’t eyeing Lin and comparing her to the green man on the screen. She mostly sighed and rolled her eyes somewhat affectionately towards the other two.

Lin could hear her sister and partner whispering and sighed internally. The holidays were going to be even more of a chore now. She could only hope that she could possibly pull one over on them somehow. Getting the last laugh is really the only thing that allowed her to even tolerate these games.

* * *

The next day she had a ‘flower’ delivery at work. It was a cactus with a stuffed eel sitting in the pot. She sighed as she took the eel out, checking it for needles, before setting it on one of her shelves. She took the cactus and set it near the window and debated phoning her sister but refused to let her win.

Deciding to just have her lunch she opened the sack to see what Kya had made. It wasn’t unusual for her partner to occasionally pack her lunch so she thought nothing of it this morning. She really should’ve known. There was a sandwich with sauerkraut and onions, and a dressing she sincerely hoped was just hot sauce and mayo and not arsenic. Spirits help the next person she had to talk to or breathe near.

She smiled when she got an idea, not really an awful idea but a wonderful, awful idea. Awful really only for herself in terms of stooping so low and losing some pride but the shock would be worth it. She even left a little early to make her stop.

* * *

Arriving home, Lin noticed her sister and Kuvira were there. Perfect, she could go ahead and get this all done and over with. With her purchase hidden inside her uniform she opened the door to her house to find her sister and partner wearing whoville hats and wide smiles. She could hear Kuvira in the kitchen and was going to escape there as soon as this was over.

Lin huffed and walked away, heading towards her and Kya’s room, shutting the door before either could follow. She could hear them singing poorly on the other side of the door as she changed.

“…you have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch. Given the choice between the two…of…you?”

The last part came out as a question as the singing and giggling died away as Lin stepped out in her Grinch sweater. 

Lin smirked and walked between the two women, who stood agape, not quite believing their eyes. As the woman walked toward the kitchen she gave one last show, displaying a hidden talent by letting her husky voice drop a few octaves and singing the final line of the verse, “I’d take the seasick crocodile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but think Lin would have a sexy and sultry singing voice.


	21. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra organizes a Secret Santa gift exchange at the Island. Lin draws Kya's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-T for eroticism. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Lin was nervous for the first time in a long time and she isn’t sure she had ever been this nervous. It had started with the stupid secret Santa idea that Korra had. Everyone at the island agreed to participate and out of all the people she could’ve gotten it was Kya. The woman who she had been fighting her attraction to for years now, the woman who was back for good and spending more and more time with her. Well, as much as Lin’s busy schedule would allow or really Lin herself.

She had debated on what to get her, Kya was easy to please in the most basic of ways but Lin wanted to get her something meaningful while not giving herself away. She actually didn’t buy her anything but figured it isn’t the money spent but the thought. She had a rare book of Avatar Kyoshi’s writings and poems that had belonged to her great grandmother. She got it from her mother years ago when she was struggling with her attraction to women as well. Her mother may not have done words very well but she always knew just what her daughters needed and usually found ways to help them without words.

She had practically memorized the book she had read it so many times, and copied her favorite poems down in a notebook. It was a little worn from all the handling but she figured Kya would realize that it was an old book. The waterbender seemed incredibly happy with her gift, which at first made Lin relax but as she opened the cover Lin remembered that she didn’t think to mark out the Beifong name in the front. Kya would realize it was a personal gift from her own possessions.

The look she was given was an odd one that she isn’t sure she had seen on Kya before. It was a little tender, slightly relieved, but also a little confused and still happy.

Kya had waited until after the exchanges were done and the guests started to snack and watch movies before asking Lin to her room. So here she stood, trying to find her confidence to knock on the door. She had stared death in the face more than once and she had never been this frightened. Death is pretty straightforward but this could literally go any direction. She isn’t sure what was more nerve wracking, Kya not understanding her feelings, Kya understanding but not returning them, or Kya understanding them and returning them.

Steeling herself and taking another deep breath she knocked and waited until she heard the soft, ‘come in’ before opening the door and entering.

The room was bathed in soft light and Kya was sitting on a pillow at a small table in the middle of the room and drinking a glass of wine, she waved her hand at the pillow across from her and offered Lin a glass of wine. Lin sat and took a healthy gulp of her wine.

“Glad you decided to join me.”

Kya’s voice was smooth and sweet, so inviting that Lin felt herself start to relax slightly. She still blushed and nodded her agreement but couldn’t manage to say anything just yet. After a few beats of silence, not necessarily awkward but there was certainly a tension to the air, Kya spoke again.

“Lin, I can’t tell you how much I love that gift. I assume it was yours?”

Lin finished her wine, she wasn’t sure if Kya was curious or slightly fishing for answers, either way she was going to need more to drink. Kya poured her a little more and she waited to sip it slowly, wanting to still be coherent.

“It was my great grandmothers before mom gave it to me years ago, it has been one of my favorites for a while but it seemed to be time to let someone else experience the beauty and wonder of it.”

Kya smiled at her, it was full of surprise and wonder. “I never knew you had such a way with words. Are you sure you are willing to part with it? I don’t want to accept a gift that is too precious to you.”

Lin blushed and sipped her wine and waved her off with a smile of her own, “Yes, it’s fine. I’ve practically memorized it anyway.”

Kya quirked a brow, “Recite your favorite for me.”

Lin had to resist the urge to drain her glass once more. She could refuse or lie and recite another but she felt that Kya could see right into her soul, and if she lied the other woman would know. Lin thought about her favorite poem, well her current favorite, and how its eroticism led her to dream and long for the woman in front of her.

Taking a deep breath and focusing on the little candle on the table she began.

“Titillating Venus

Willowy, exquisite, intrepid.

Honey between her thighs;

Tang on my tongue.

Nimble Fingers and lustrous skin

Heaving breasts dusted rose.

Torrid pleas, a need for rapture;

Sultry gasping breaths.

A bow taut under my hands

Hips rolling in waves.

Quaking around my head;

Thighs grip my skull.

Boundless everlasting bliss

Wild cries of ecstasy.

A tremulous sigh of languor;

The little death.” ©

Lin let out a shaky breath and allowed her eyes to scan Kya quickly. Her breathing seemed a little heavier and her skin flushed but it easily could’ve been the wine. She did shift a little and crossed her legs at the ankle but what made Lin’s breath catch was her eyes. They were dark and smoldering, fixated on Lin who squirmed on her own pillow, feeling arousal beginning to pool in her abdomen and between her thighs.

Kya set her wine glass on the floor and carefully slid the little wood table to the side, she crawled over on all fours. Reaching Lin she grabbed the wine glass from her hand and set it down before leaning over the metalbender. Her face was inches from Lin’s, but she paused.

Lin was trembling from her nerves and arousal. She wasn’t sure what Kya was looking for, reading her eyes or her aura she didn’t know but the tension was killing her.

“Kya?”

Lin’s voice was barely a whisper and was strained and husky.

“Kiss me.”

The younger woman was nervous but couldn’t dream of denying the request, she slowly brought her lips to Kya’s. They were as soft as flower petals and tasted of the sweet wine they had been drinking moments before hand. It also seemed to be the only thing Kya needed to be sure of as she pressed into Lin, causing her to use her own arms to support her as she leaned back to accommodate Kya.

Their soft kisses became fiery and passionate, tongues dueling in a battle neither cared to win and one of Kya’s hands left the floor to caress Lin’s face. The waterbender moaned when Lin sucked her bottom lip between her own, she ran her hand down Lin’s side and under her shirt scratching at her muscled abdomen. It caused Lin to break away.

“Kya, Kya wait.”

The waterbender stopped and looked at Lin, her eyes still full of longing but also a little fear.

“I’m so sorry, Lin. I thought you wanted…”

Lin cut her off.

“I do. I just…” Lin became shy once more and turned her head to stare at the floor. She took a minute to think about what she wanted and if she was willing to take less. She wanted the waterbender as her girlfriend, as juvenile as the term sounded, and wasn’t sure she just wanted a night of sex. However, if that was all that was being offered she may regret it if she turned it down, no matter how much it would hurt later.

Kya grabbed her face once more, gently, and turned her head so their eyes could meet.

“What is it, Lin? You can tell me.”

Her voice was soft and compassionate. It helped Lin speak her mind.

“Is this just sex to you?”

Kya felt a little hurt but tried not to let it show, she understood where the question was coming from and would’ve been worried about that herself, but Lin’s tone of voice and the way she asked made Kya hopeful. She smiled and shook her head, rubbing Lin’s nose with her own.

“No. I’ve wanted this for so long and now that we have been spending time together it has been an even stronger feeling. I was so scared you would notice my feelings for you, I had no idea you felt anything but friendship towards me but the book gave me hope.”

Lin returned her smile and surged forward capturing her lips again and slowly started to stand them up and walk to the bed. It was hard to do when she was desperately trying to keep their lips locked. They giggled when they fell onto the bed.

“Are you sure you want this now? I don’t care to wait if you don’t want to rush.”

Lin smiled at Kya’s thoughtfulness. “You’re sweet but I’ve waited for you and this for so long already. If it’s ok with you I’d like to make love with you tonight.”

Kya frantically nodded and pulled Lin on top of her, running her hands over her body. Lin smiled and made a mental note to get Korra a little something more for Christmas for her brilliant idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since I've written any poetry, I hope it was all right. I also believe Toph to be that kind of mom and Kyoshi to be one of the warrior poets.


	22. A Demon's First Commercialized Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lin must suffer through our new Christmas traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- T. Gosh I have re written this so many times now but I am running out of time to post it. I didn't have as much time to try and re write it as I would have liked. I hope it is still enjoyable. Thank you all so much for reading.

Being a demon didn’t leave one with a feeling of being overwhelmed often, usually they were the overwhelming party where they are concerned but this was a new level of torture she had never been exposed to. Christmas shopping is a horror she never wants to revisit.

When she was a human previously Christmas wasn’t commercial, actually it wasn’t called Christmas where she lived and the monks never celebrated the winter solstice anyway. This though, this was madness. She had never seen such chaos, not even in Hell. People were everywhere and they were shouting and screaming at one another, grabbing things from one another. 

“Kya…do we have to shop today?”

Honestly she felt close to panic and she really didn’t want to set the place up in a torrent of flames.

Kya spoke up from her side, “Honestly Lin, it will be like this until the holidays are over. Be thankful we didn’t come on black Friday.”

Lin is pretty sure the black Friday she was speaking of wasn’t the same one Lin took part of in Hell, but she would bet it was just as horrific if not more so. Although, it gave her a bit of an idea.

She tugged on Kya’s hand to get her to lean in so she could whisper over all the noise.

“You know…I could make this much simpler for us. In any way you like. A bit of fear to drive them away, a few little goblins to chase them off, or even just the thought of staying away from a particular area.”

Kya gave her a stern look but Lin could see, not only the smile creeping up on her face, but the temptation of accepting her offer.

“I’m not sure you should be using your powers like that, I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble this close to being free. If you wanted to maybe make people stay out of our personal space though that would be nice.” 

Lin smiled and gave her a nod, “He certainly wouldn’t mind if I added to the chaos, it’s a favorite past time, especially when it is supposed to be the most giving time of year. There is a perverse sort of enjoyment out of it.”

Lin didn’t mention the methods of which she was able to convince people to steer clear, and Kya wasn’t paying enough attention to the other shoppers’ faces to notice anything amiss. A few sharp tooth smiles here, a feeling of terror and death if getting to close there, and basic mortal bigotry of some seeing Kya and herself in a particularly passionate embrace. She had to admit there would be a few things she would miss.

Kya’s talking pulled her from her fun. “Maybe some new stuff for you.”

“What? New What for me?”

“Well clothes perhaps, get you away from all the black.” Lin looked down at herself in her black slacks and boots with a grey sweater.

“I like black and grey, green too.” She was also becoming fond of a particular shade of blue. “Unless you want me to wear something else.”

Her voice was quiet and unsure and Kya hated it. “No, of course not, I love you for you, I just didn’t know if you were under a dress code or anything. I don’t care what you wear, although I prefer you in nothing at all.”

Kya gave her a cheeky wink and Lin smirked. It hadn’t been long since their physical relationship started up again but they were certainly making up for lost time. Kya grabbed her hand and drug her to the record store for Bumi if she were to guess.

She was getting to know him best; he and Kya were closer than Kya was to really anyone else. She was seeing a lot of the others though too but was still grateful that Kya was signing the gifts from the two of them, except for the one gift she got for her parents but that was a surprise, even to Kya. She was already nervous that Kya wouldn’t like her gifts, but with the family Christmas dinner a week away she had more things to worry about.

* * *

Lin showed up to Kya’s early, she had been in Hell pacing and fighting before that before all the others asked her to go. She was too stressed and it was making everyone on edge. Luck was on her side though because she was able to join Kya in the shower and release stress another way. However, waiting for Kya to get ready she had time to get nervous again.

They had just pulled up to the house when Kya grabbed her hand.

“Are you okay? This is far from the first dinner you’ve had with my family.”

Lin squeezed her hand in thanks, “I know but it is the first holiday and your grandparents are going to be here too.” Lin was also thinking about her gifts for her parents and what she got for Kya. It was going to be opened and judged by everyone and she was worried they would think she didn’t know their daughter at all or was possibly corrupting her. Thinking of the early present Kya gave her in the shower, they may be right on that account.

“Everything will be fine, love. Come on, we will get you settled with some wine.”

* * *

Lin was sitting ramrod straight in the high back chair, her wine glass already half empty. Kya’s grandparents had already given her the once over and merely sniffed. She wore her best suit, complete with vest and tie. Politicians, there was no pleasing them. She wasn’t sure if that was really the issue or if it was because it was a woman in the suit. She was trying to behave and not read their minds but she was incredibly tempted.

Kya seemed to not give a flip what they thought. She wasn’t inappropriate or in their face about it but she held Lin’s hand and spoke of their dates and adventures, she left no room for anyone to misinterpret their relationship. Katara seemed to also be a little on edge but after the fiasco where they first met, she seemed to always be in favor of supporting her daughter, as she should be.

Instead of Bumi and Kya being the only ones talking this time there was plenty of chatter to go around and Lin was even enjoying talking with Katara about Christmas traditions, she had gone over some with Kya, but with the right wording she was able to learn more from others as well. It seemed that Christmas was a lot different than the winter solstice and there were no offerings or rituals that took place. It mostly seemed commercialized with family visitations in the mix.

Aang’s mother and father didn’t speak much but he seemed to humor them enough that the small talk before dinner passed without incident. Lin was still relieved however, when they were heading into the dining room for dinner, it was hard to talk and make disapproving faces with your mouth full.

* * *

Desert was just being served when the attention fell onto Lin. She may have seen it coming when she took a peak into Kya’s grandmother’s head. It helped her prepare a bit though.

“So, Lin, why aren’t you with your family for the holiday? Not as accepting as Kya’s parents?”

“Grandma!”

“Mom!”

Lin wiped her mouth and held up a hand, “It’s all right. They’re dead. I don’t have any family.”

It wasn’t really a lie. Her family had been dead for a long time now, she was sure there were relatives that were descendants of her other family members but she isn’t sure how tracking them down would really go. It wasn’t necessary anyway, she had Kya and her family.

There was a flash of something across her face, Lin slipped into her mind for a moment. Remorse. She had also lost her parents young.

“My apologies. I’m glad you were able to find some companionship and comfort amongst my son and his family.”

Lin acknowledged her apology and accepted it as she waited for the next question that she knew was coming.

“What do you do for a living?”

“Human resources.”

She and Kya shared a bit of a secret smile at the little joke. Although she may have a completely different career leaving Hell, she was actually getting to choose but she hadn’t decided yet.

“Didn’t take you for much of a people person. A lot of behind the scene managing?”

Lin almost laughed, “Absolutely.”

“Kya mentioned something about you living together?”

Lin sipped her wine and nodded, “I’m moving in next month but I stay with her a lot.”

Lin was honestly not suspecting the next thing that came out of her mouth.

“Before you’re married? I should think you would make an honest woman out of her first. It is legal now, as it should be, so there isn’t much stopping you.”

Lin choked on her wine and Kya blushed and spluttered. She had it all wrong. They didn’t care Kya was gay or that they were a couple, they just followed certain traditional values.

“The youngest sibling married first, it’s quite unbelievable.”

Lin was still struggling for a response but happened to focus on Bumi and the unusual look upon his face and his thoughts, guiltily learning of his asexuality and aromanticism with no desire to be in a relationship with anyone or marry.

Although Lin gave pause before she finally answered, she wasn’t really sure what was stopping her from asking Kya. They would have to wait until her contract was up if it were to be in ‘Holy’ matrimony, but there should be no other problems. They were soulmates that survived death, she needed no other proof of what they meant to one another but being together in the eyes of the law had its benefits for sure. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what’s stopping me.”

Everyone was shocked into silence but most seemed to look pleased, especially Kya’s grandparents. Aang broke the strange silence with a joke.

“You mean besides asking my permission?”

The table shared a round of laughter that broke the remaining tension in the group.

* * *

As Lin crawled into bed next to Kya, she couldn’t believe how the evening turned out at the end. Kya’s grandparents had warmed up to her after dinner and seemed to think she was a good match for Kya. Kya loved her gifts, one of Betty Chicago’s signed paintings, an ancient book on meditation and a few free classes on sculpting. Lin had laughed until she cried when Bumi gave Tenzin a huge box that was filled with smaller boxes only for there to be some type of medallion Tenzin liked in the smallest one. Katara and Aang thanked her and hugged her profusely when they received plane tickets and an acceptance form to visit the old temple she once guarded.

She snuggled up to her lover and sighed in contentment. This was a great first Christmas and she couldn’t wait for next year to be around for more of the festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe we have all seen what must be a Hellmouth during holiday shopping. I have debated on writing a few one shots with Demon Lin but I still have another 'First' Fic to finish and have had a few ideas for others too. This is a popular one though and while I make no promises I will probably try in the future.


	23. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang goes sledding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- G. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Lin shook her head but got onto the sled behind her partner, looking to the other couples who were lined up with them. Bolin and Opal, Korra and Asami, and Su and Kuvira. Despite having two capable waterbenders with them she knew this would end badly. Looking at the small ramp at the bottom of the hill that had been bent for the race she held Kya tighter, hoping to prevent too much damage to themselves.

“Ready, set, go!”

As soon as Su said ‘go’ they were off like otter-penguins. Kya was laughing and yelling as they raced towards the ramp, Lin was just trying to hold on and not fall off. As soon as they went over the ramp she knew there was going to be a collision. Not only did the snow bank they made come off the ground by about ten feet, but there wasn’t enough of a landing spot for them all.

The sled hit the ground and bounced, Kya’s previous fun yelling turned into a shriek of terror. After it bounced, Lin kicked off the sled with Kya in her arms, knocking them into the back of snow. Kya quickly bent some of it from the bank and laid it in front of them for the others. Thankfully the sleds landed and little more gracefully but Su, Kuvira, Korra, and Asami were in a heap at the bottom.

Kuvira looked a little shell shocked while the other three were laughing and yelling. Opal and Bolin slowly slid to a stop next to them.

“Let’s do that again!” The Avatar was running to their sled.

“Yeah! It was as fun a testing a new prototype!”

Su nodded her agreement while Kuvira turned as white as the snow.

Lin stood and dusted her and Kya off, after checking her over for injury she addressed the others.

“Are you all out of your minds? There was almost a serious accident, if not for my quick thinking and Kya’s bending skills there would have been!”

Kuvira nodded and came to stand next to them, Kya slowly rubber her back through her layers and helped her sit down. Su came over and looked a little more concerned.

“I guess you’re right, Lin. Kuvira, honey, are you okay?”

The young woman nodded but didn’t speak.

“Aww come on, Lin! We’ll be more careful!”

Lin sighed and shook her head at the reckless young ‘adults’ around her, pinching the bridge of her nose she spoke.

“Fine but no more racing, one at a time only and move the snow so there is more for the landing.”

Korra nodded and got to work, she ran up to the top of the hill as soon as she was done. Lin half expected Kya to follow but she stood next to her silently. Su and Kuvira were now both sitting in the snow.

“You not joining them?”

“No, I want to keep an eye on Kuvira and you’re right, Lin. We really could’ve been hurt especially using sleds with metal bottoms. Thank you, for keeping us safe.”

Lin kissed her softly, “I will always keep you safe. I love you.”

She smiled and leaned towards Kya’s ear, “All of you, but don’t tell them that.”

Kya chuckled and pushed Lin into the snow. “Snow angels!”

Lin laughed but did as she was told, glad to have Kya still in the spirit of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, the original was a little longer but not much.


	24. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated- M for some sexual content. Lin has an addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this idea came from. Please enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Kya gave a deep sigh as she watched Lin unload her grocery bags. Every year this happens, even though the woman should’ve learned by now. She was clearly glutton for punishment. There were six boxes of candy canes on the counter and Kya new they would be gone in just a few days. Lin never listened and refused to believe her but the woman had a serious addiction. Kya was willing to bet this isn’t even all she bought, there were probably more in her office at the station.

Deciding not to start an argument she turned back to dinner on the stove. After a moment one of the red and white striped curved ends appeared next to her face as Lin’s arms wrapped around her. The Chief pulled the candy out of her mouth briefly to speak.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Water tribe noodles.”

Lin nodded and made a sound of approval before offering Kya a lick of her candy cane. Although slightly touched, Lin wouldn’t offer just anyone her prized candy, she declined and was making a plan to distract Lin from the infernal things.

* * *

Lin had another after dinner and one while they were watching the newest Christmas movie. When she finished that one Kya made her move. She closed the scant space between them and captured Lin’s lips in a fierce kiss. The metalbender made a noise of surprise but responded immediately.

The peppermint in her mouth was almost overwhelming. It completely cleared Kya’s sinuses but she kept on. Her neck started to get a crick so she crawled into Lin’s lap and straddled her, the younger woman’s hands going to her hips. Although it started as a plan to keep Lin from her addiction the longer they kissed Kya began to feel her arousal stirring.

It went on for a few minutes, their tongues twining together and hands roaming, it had been awhile since they had just kissed like this and for so long. Lin pulled back for some air instead of just through her nose and gave Kya a few more pecks. She looked behind her and tapped Kya’s side to get her to move off.

“The movie went off, let me put in another.”

Kya moved and watched Lin put in another Christmas DVD, eagerly waiting her return so they could continue their make out session before moving it to the bedroom. Maybe even having it progress here on the couch. Kya wasn’t picky and it wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

However, to her utter astonishment, disappointment, and slight anger, Lin grabbed another candy cane and popped in her mouth as she sat down. She opened her arm for Kya to snuggle back into her side. The older woman merely scoffed and laid back onto the arm putting her legs in Lin’s lap instead.

Lin gave her a curious look but turned back to the TV when the menu popped up. She dropped her hand to Kya’s legs and began massaging them and her feet, only stopping to occasionally pull out the candy cane. It felt good but not as good as what was happening a few minutes ago. Kya smirked as she got an idea.

She let her right hand trail from her stomach slowly down to her hip and then under her pajama pants between her thighs. She was slick from Lin’s earlier attention but decided to tease herself a little more. She slowly ran her fingers along her underwear and made little circles as she looked at Lin with hooded eyes, envisioning her lover’s hand instead of her own.

Lin was stilled engrossed in the movie and her candy. Kya let her fingers slip into her underwear and she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips as she stroked herself without a barrier. Lin turned her head to see the reason for the sound and blinked a few times as she watched Kya’s hand moving beneath her pants. She seemed to be in a shocked stupor, candy cane almost dangling out of her mouth, as Kya continued her ministrations. Her hips jerked as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. She cried out her partner’s name.

“Lin!”

That seemed to get her back to the present but Kya’s hand immediately stopped as she witnessed her lover crunching her candy cane away as she started to move. She couldn’t believe it, instead of dropping the damn thing or even setting it aside she wanted to finish it first. Kya yanked her hand out of her pants and stood making her way to the bedroom.

She could hear Lin fumble behind her.

“Kya, where are you going? Wait for me!”

The waterbender could still here the crunch of the damn candy, she was sure she would be hearing it in her dreams tonight. She slammed the door behind her and took a deep breath so she didn’t break something. She could hear Lin on the other side of the door.

“Kya? What’s wrong? Let me in.”

She sounded confused and a little hurt. Kya was a little hurt too but mostly pissed, how could Lin choose candy over her? She huffed.

“I’m going to bed, you can come in when the movie is over.”

“What?!”

“You heard me.”

Her tone left no room for argument and Kya heard Lin sigh and walk back to the living room before she unlocked the door for her later. She knew Lin would give her time to cool off, even though she had no idea what it was about. She crawled into bed and went to finish what she started but was too frustrated to be able to reach her peak. It made her even angrier than before and after a while she gave up and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke before Lin, who was curled onto her side and clutching her stomach. Kya could see the wrappers on the night stand. This was why she originally wanted to keep Lin away from the things, she ate them till she got sick. Now she had a personal vendetta against the candy.

She quietly got up to make some tea and called Asami, she knew the woman would be up and at work but she always had time for friends. She picked up on the third ring.

_“Sato.”_

“Hey Asami, you got a minute?”

_“Always for you. What’s going on?”_

“I’m glad someone does. I just need to vent a little if you aren’t too busy. Maybe get a few ideas to help me out.”

_“Sure thing. I’m just at the desk doing paper work anyway.”_

“Okay, so you know about Lin’s addiction to candy canes?”

_“She eat so many she puke again?”_

“Worse.”

_“Really? What happened?”_

“Last night we were watching Christmas movies and in order to try and stop her from eating some I decided to give her some distraction. After a long intense make out session she gets up to change the movie and grabs another candy cane!”

_“Are you serious? That’s ridiculous!”_

“That isn’t even the worst of it! I literally started to touch myself lying next to her and as she watched she hurried to finish the damn candy first!”

_“You’re kidding?!”_

“I wish! I couldn’t believe it either! She’s such a stallion as it is and when I do that for her she literally takes me until I almost black out.”

_“What did you do? If that had been Korra she would’ve been on the couch!”_

“Well I didn’t make her sleep on the couch, but I didn’t let her follow me to bed. The worst part is that I was so frustrated I couldn’t even finish myself off. I’m so irritable right now.”

_“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m not sure what to tell you though. You probably shouldn’t deny her sex for too long if you can’t get yourself off at the moment. You thought of throwing away the candy canes? Make her do it?”_

“I’m almost afraid to make her choose between me and the candy after last night. She may send me packing. Maybe I should just get out for the day. Leave her a passive aggressive note and we can get some lunch?”

_“I could go for some lunch. Where at and what time?”_

“How about…”

Kya didn’t get to finish her sentence as the phone was taken from her. She was engrossed in her conversation that she hadn’t noticed Lin in the room with her. Lin brought the phone to her ear.

“Sorry Asami, Kya is busy for lunch. She’ll call you later.”

She hung up and tossed it onto the counter.

Kya was about to lose her mind on Lin, how dare she do that?

“LIN! I WAS NOT FINISHED…”

Before Kya could finish her sentence she witnessed a miracle in the kitchen that morning. Lin grabbed the remaining few boxes of candy canes and opened the trash bin, crushing the boxes and candy before dropping them in. She made her way to Kya, turning off the stove on her way, picked her up and set her on the counter. Her mouth was on Kya’s in an instant.

Kya wanted to still be mad but seeing the woman throw out her addiction and then forcing her way into Kya’s mouth was causing the anger to drain from her. Her frustration from last night was causing her body to become engulfed in arousal.

Lin’s mouth moved down her neck and she licked and sucked, leaving hickies down her neck and to her collar bones. Lin yanked on the tank top as Kya raised her arms, her mouth immediately going to one of Kya’s pebbled nipples. Her hands encouraged Kya to lift her hips and she yanked her pants and underwear down in one go.

Kya’s hands tangled in her hair as her bottom rested on the cool metal of the counter. She managed to stutter Lin’s name out, almost as a question.

“Lin…”

Lin brought her mouth to Kya’s ear and whispered.

“I’m sorry, Kya. You’re right, I have an addiction and it made me miss out on this. Touching the most beautiful woman I have ever had the blessing of seeing. No more. I will certainly always choose you over the candy and if I have to never bring a box home again, so be it.”

Kya moaned as Lin pulled her to the edge of the counter and dropped to her knees. Considering the outcome, maybe she could find a way to use the candy in new and creative ways. She has been needing a new body oil. The first swipe of Lin’s tongue had her quaking. Merry Christmas indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love candy canes and wanted to write them in somehow and here we are. Will it ever stop?


	25. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin spends Christmas with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated - G. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, whatever you may celebrate or enjoyed some time where the world seems to be a little quieter if you don't celebrate anything! Thank you all so much for reading these and once again being patient with me, I hope you all are still in the mood for them! Thank you again, I hope you enjoy!

Lin sat on the couch watching the fire and smiled. They were at Suyin’s this year for Christmas, team Avatar, Tenzin and his family, and her and Kya. They had opened presents that morning and she had received many a gift. All things very personal and thought out, a testament to how well the family and friends knew one another now. Her wife especially grateful for Huan’s art pieces.

A snowball fight before lunch and some hot cocoa and movie after kept them all content until dinner. It was a loud affair. The large table completely full of people and cuisine from around the world. Everyone ate more than their fair share and eventually, very slowly, made their way to the den. The youngest children played with their new toys and the others watched more movies or indulged in their own gifts.

The adults enjoyed holiday drinks, warmed by the alcohol spicing them. After the talking died down they all just relaxed, feeling content, warmed, and thankful for all they had. Family most of all. Lin glanced around the room. Kya was lying on top of her, stomach to stomach, between her legs and stretched down the couch, head resting on her chest and breathing even. Huan was curled into an impossibly small ball at their feet. Wing and Wei were leaning against one another with their backs against their couch facing the TV.

Tenzin and Pema were asleep on a chaise lounge, their children all huddled on pillows on the floor next to them, toys and books clutched to their chests. Bolin and Opal managed to fall asleep sharing a high back chair with Mako and Baatar Jr. cuddled up and propped up against it; dozing. Korra and Asami were cuddled directly in front of the fire place on a fur rug. Bumi was sprawled across a large footstool that only supported his back, legs and arms hanging off. Lin smiled even wider at the image of her mother asleep on a love seat, her feet hanging over the edge and her head in Katara’s lap, the other woman comfortably leaning against the arm.

When her eyes reached Su she was surprised to find her sleepily looking back at her. The woman was slightly squished between a sleeping Baatar and Kuvira. Baatar was leaning against the arm of the couch with his legs out and on the outside of Su’s who was laying her back against his front, and Kuvira was curled into a ball against Su’s chest and resting between her legs.

Su winked at her and mouthed, ‘Merry Christmas’ at her. The Chief couldn’t believe that she had so much family now and almost missed her chance at having this. Lin smiled wider and couldn’t help but wordlessly reply before letting her own eyes drift shut.

‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little more detailed originally but not by much, the simplicity of being with family or friends for the holidays is the best gift. I felt it should also be simply written. Sorry if it is a let down. I hope I was able to keep you all entertained during the month even with my poor uploading schedule. New Years fic will be up tomorrow, I'm editing it now. THANK YOU FOR READING! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	26. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya celebrate New Year's with family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated - G. A bit of drinking fun and shenanigans is all. Thank you all so much for following this fic over the season, I hope I have kept you entertained and that you have enjoyed reading these as much as I did writing them!   
> Note: I don't have much time, so I will try and get to your comments tomorrow, sorry! 
> 
> Edit: This is showing up on my works but my friend text and said that it wasn't showing up online. Can anyone else see this? 
> 
> Edit 2: Completely deleted the chapter and reuploaded, can you all see it now?

Lin was trying her best to keep up with Kya, the woman was, by all accounts, shit faced. Everyone, including Kya herself, knew she was a light weight and she generally paced herself to prevent getting so drunk. New Year’s however, was always an exception and Lin kept herself mostly sober to try and keep up with Kya throughout the festivities.

The woman had already danced most of the night away, talked with old friends, and saw family in between making trips to the open bar. It was getting close to midnight and the fireworks would be starting soon so Lin was trying to corral her to the large window facing out over Zaofu. She finally had the woman at the food platters.

“Kya, honey, the fireworks are about to start. Would you like to watch them together?”

Kya threw her hands out and her drink sloshed dangerously in its glass.

“Of course I would, Lin! I love you!”

Kya’s eyes suddenly went wide, “Shh! That’s a secret, you can’t tell!”

Lin struggled to keep the smile off of her face.

“It’s ok. I won’t.”

Lin grabbed her hand and started to lead her to where Su was standing with her husband and wife.

“Lin, are you single?”

Kya was giving her the largest puppy eyes she has ever seen.

“I’m afraid not.”

Kya got tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to start sobbing.

“I…I missed my chance?”

Su came over to see what was happening.

“Su, oh Su. Why didn’t you tell me Lin was seeing someone? I would’ve made my move sooner.”

Su gave a curious look to Lin as she held in her laughter.

“Here’s a secret for you, Lin likes you too!”

Kya’s tears dissipated and she looked like she had just been told the best news of her life.

“She does?! Ok, whose ass do I have to kick to get her to be mine?”

Su was smiling now, “The woman in the mirror.”

Kya’s head shot up and she looked around, “That bitch again? She keeps trying to tell me I’m old too, it’s on.”

Before Lin had to restrain her, Asami came over and handed her a plate of crepes. All of Kya’s drunken attentions were now on her food. Lin sighed affectionately and rubbed her face with her free hand.

“Thanks, Asami. How did you know that would work?”

The engineer shrugged, “It works with Korra. I figured I could try for her too. They are alike in so many ways.”

The two women shared a look and spoke simultaneously, “Water Tribe genes.”

They shared a chuckle before they were interrupted by Su.

“One minute! Come on, to the window!”

Lin steered Kya to the window as she ate, Asami not far behind with Korra. She had Kya between herself and Su in case of any mishaps. As the ten second countdown started Lin took her empty plate and placed it on a chair nearby. The fireworks started and she turned to Kya for her new year’s kiss.

“Lin, I love you.”

Lin watched Kya pull a startled Su into a kiss. If she and Kya hadn’t been married for twenty years she may have been upset. As it was though, Kya spending the last five minutes proclaiming her love to Lin and now kissing her sister, it was hilarious. Lin guffawed at her sister and brother in laws faces.

Baatar looked shocked and slightly confused while Kuvira had a surprised but amused smile on her face. Korra and Asami were laughing and clapping. When Kya separated from her sister, who was still blinking in surprise but starting to chuckle, Kya seemed confused.

“Lin, when did you cut your hair? You look like…”

The waterbender’s eyes went wide.

“SU!”

The entire family erupted into laughter, Lin was concerned that their parents may actually die from laughter and Bolin was as red as a tomato and looked ready to pass out.

“I thought…where is Lin? I need to tell her I love her.”

The woman began to turn before Lin came up behind her and grabbed her waist.

“I love you too, Kya. Now let’s get you to bed and I will tell you all about this in the morning.”

Kya turned in her arms with wide eyes, “You love me too?”

Apparently the kiss didn’t completely sober her up. Lin huffed and rolled her eyes good naturedly. She ran her thumb over the woman’s lips before leaning down to give them a peck of her own. Kya looked at her with love and surprise.

“We’re married. Of course I love you.”

Kya’s eyes were shining now.

“We are?! Hey everybody, Lin and I are married!”

Everyone started to laugh once more as Lin just started to lead her dancing wife off to their room for the night. She couldn’t wait to get Kya tucked in and tell her all about it in the morning. A night of laughter with the people you love was a great way to start the New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!! I hope you all have had a great holiday and New Years! I hope the New Year treats you well and is your year for whatever you desire! Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little short. Just like before some will be longer than others.


End file.
